Here For You
by Shining Friendship
Summary: The sequel to 'Not Really You' - The Yami from the past comes to the future to be with Tea. What could happen? Yami/Tea COMPLETE!
1. The unexpected surprise

Author's Notes: * I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. * Yami has his own body now. (Thank god for that! Hehehehehehe)  
  
Title: Here For You  
  
Rating: (I don't know yet)  
  
Summary: The sequel to 'Not Really You.' The Yami from the past comes to the future to be with Tea. What could happen? (Yami/Tea)  
  
Chapter one: The unexpected surprise  
  
"Yami, can I see your Dark Magician Girl card again?" Tea asked one afternoon at Yugi's house.  
  
"Sure. Let me get it for you," he replied. Then he touched the small holder of his deck, on the side of his pants, grabbed his cards, and looked through them.  
  
He found it and held it up for a second. "Here it is, Tea," he told her while giving it to her.  
  
Tea gently grabbed the small card and stared at it.  
  
As she was staring at the card Yami walked quietly over to her and whispered in her ear, "She reminds me of you..."  
  
Tea slightly flushed and looked up at him. "Do you really think so...or are you just trying to flirt with me?"  
  
Yami smiled. "Both."  
  
Tea just had to laugh. "How does she remind you of me?"  
  
Yami went behind Tea and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's just as beautiful as you, for one thing."  
  
Tea leaned back, so her head could touch his shoulder, and asked in a soft voice, "What else?"  
  
"You're just as strong as her and just as spirited as her."  
  
"Well, thank you," she smiled while giving him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Though as soon as Tea kissed Yami cheek he spun around to her and grabbed her waist.  
  
Tea gasped slightly and said, "Oh! That kind of took me by surprise there."  
  
Yami smiled again and replied, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again if you don't want me to."  
  
Tea cupped his cheek with her hand. "No, it's okay Yami. Besides, for some reason I like that you do that. It's very surprising, but yet attractive," she told him as she handed him back the card.  
  
"Oh, really? Maybe I should do that more often then."  
  
Tea giggled. "Don't get ahead of yourself there Yami."  
  
Yami leaned down to her ear and whispered again, "But I know that you like it."  
  
Yami's whispering in her ear always made her shiver.  
  
"You always amaze me Yami. I don't know how you do it, but you do anyway," she told once he looked at her again.  
  
Yami gently placed a finger underneath her chin and said, "It's a gift."  
  
"It's a good gift as long as you don't use it on other girls of course."  
  
Yami's lips curled into another smile. "Now why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you like other girls, but you haven't told me yet."  
  
"I would never like another girl the way I like you, Tea. I promise you that."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
Yami gently hugged Tea and took in the sweet scents of her hair.  
  
Tea rested her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, loving every moment that she had when was with him.  
  
"Oh, Yami...please kiss me..." she whispered softly.  
  
Yami slowly let go of Tea and kissed her lips gently. Making a lip lock and slowly wrapping his arms around her back again.  
  
"Tea...I love you so much..." he whispered back after he was done kissing her lips.  
  
"I know... I love you too," Tea agreed as she returned her head to his shoulder.  
  
Yami rested his head on hers and closed his eyes as well. "I could stay like this forever with you, Tea....." he said.  
  
She smiled. "So could I."  
  
They remained quiet while holding each other until someone else walking into the room disrupted them.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you guys, but I need some help with something. If you don't mind, could one of you help me?" Yugi asked from behind them.  
  
"Why don't you ask one of the other guys?" Tea asked as she and Yami turned around to face him.  
  
"You seriously think that Joey and Tristan can get a book down from my top shelf of my room without destroying something?" he asked.  
  
Tea laughed. "Yeah, I guess you have a point there, Yugi."  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute Yugi," Yami told him.  
  
Yugi smiled and said, "Thanks Yami," then he walked away.  
  
Yami looked back at Tea and said, "I'll just be a minute or two."  
  
"Okay," then he kissed her cheek and walked off.  
  
Tea walked over to the couch and sat down while waiting for Yami.  
  
She heard someone coming in a few seconds after she sat down.  
  
"Hey Tea. How's it goin'?" Joey asked her while grabbing a soda from the kitchen.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes and said, "I'm doing fine, Joey."  
  
Joey walked over to her and sat down. "So...how's the whole dating thing going between you and Yami?"  
  
Tea blushed. "Joey! Come on! You don't have to know everything about me, do you?"  
  
"Well, of course I do! You're just like a sister to me and I care about ya a lot."  
  
Tea smiled at her friend and said, "Thanks Joey and if you must know things are going great between Yami and I. So...how about you and Mai?"  
  
"What?! I ain't tellin' ya dat! It's a secret," he told her.  
  
"You better tell me! I just had to tell you about Yami and I so spill about you and Mai. Now!"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes this time. "Well, if ya really want to know I guess I'll tell ya. Things are goin' really well with me and Mai. In fact, I'm takin' her on a date this Saturday."  
  
"Really? Because I heard that Tristan's taking Serenity on a date this Saturday too and I'm going on a date with-."  
  
"WHAT?!" Joey jumped up from the couch. "Tristan better not be takin' Serenity on a date this weekend. If he knows what's good for him he sure won't!" he said, cutting her off.  
  
"Joey, calm down. It's been over a month now. You need to relax. Serenity's a big girl now. You can't protect her forever and you know that."  
  
Joey ignored her. "We'll just see what Tristan thinks once I get through with him!"  
  
Then Joey ran off in the house in a flash.  
  
'Guys...they'll never learn,' she said to herself while rolling her eyes again.  
  
Then all of a sudden Tea heard footsteps coming into the room again. It was Yami this time.  
  
"Oh, there you are Yami. I was wondering when you would get back. You left me here all alone with Joey and he was acting all crazy around me again."  
  
Yami walked over to her. Though, she noticed something different about him.  
  
He was walking differently and had this unusual look in his eyes.  
  
"Yami...what's going on? Why are acting all weird?" she asked while walking over to him.  
  
He just stared at her as he came closer to her. "Yami...what's wrong?"  
  
Once Yami reached her, he lifted an arm and stroked her cheek. He whispered to her, "Tea...it's me..."  
  
"Well, of course it's you. Who else would it be?"  
  
"No...it's me."  
  
Tea started to get confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your pharaoh has returned to see you..."  
  
***DUN, DUN, DUN!!! Good chapter? Come on, tell me the truth. Okay, you got to admit that that was a good start for the sequel. At least I hope so. I hope you all liked the first chapter and continue to read the story. If this story is anything like my last one it should be good. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!! See you all soon!  
  
~Shining Friendship ^_~ 


	2. Can't believe it

Author note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
~*~ Hey reviewers! I'm back with the second chapter of the sequel. Good so far? I think we had a good start for the first chapter. Don't you think so? Okay, okay, okay... I'm sure you just want to get to the story, right? Well, I would too. Thanks for continuing. Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
'Here For You'  
  
Chapter two: Can't believe it  
  
As soon as Tea heard Yami say those words she lost the lack of air. She couldn't breath for a matter of seconds and was in a complete state of shock.  
  
"I have returned to see you, Tea. Aren't you glad to see me?" her pharaoh said with an innocent smile.  
  
Tea was still silence for several seconds then finally decided to let out her feelings.  
  
"How did you get here? How could you get here? Why did you come to the future? Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, that wasn't exactly the kind of hello I wanted from you, but I guess I would a bit surprised to see you again if you came back to Egypt."  
  
"I...I don't know what to say Yami. I mean, I thought you couldn't come to the future. What's going on? How did you get here in the first place?"  
  
Yami laughed. "You haven't change a bit Tea. You still ask a lot of questions."  
  
Tea just ignored the comment he made. "Yami, how did you get here?"  
  
"Still no hello? I thought you would have missed me. I mean, I did travel 5,000 years in time to see you. Can't I at least have a hug?"  
  
Tea calmed down and sighed. "I'm sorry Yami. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. Please forgive me." Then gave him a hug.  
  
"There's no need to apologize Tea. It doesn't matter that you got all surprised to see me. Hey, I probably would have been the same way. All that matters is that I get to see your beautiful face again," he said as he gently let her go.  
  
"Oh...Yami, that's so sweet. You always did know what to say to make me feel better."  
  
"Hey, I still do. Nothing about me has changed and expect for the fact that I've missed you terribly," he said while touching her chin gently.  
  
Tea smiled. "So have I, but tell me, how is Anzu and the others? Does she know about me? Has everyone missed me?"  
  
"Yes, Anzu does know about you. I'm sure that's not a surprise though. Mai and Shizuka never can keep their mouths shut about anything and you out of anyone, besides Anzu, should know that."  
  
Tea laughed. "Yes, I could agree with that."  
  
"Oh, and yes, everyone misses you. They all wish that they could see you again."  
  
"So do I," she said sadly, her head hanging slightly down.  
  
Yami hung his head to meet her in his eyes. Both of them slowly coming up when he said, "Ryou especially misses you, Tea. He thinks about you a lot. Almost as much as I do."  
  
Tea rolled as eyes. "No one is ever allowed to beat you, huh? The great 'King of Games' can't be beaten or else the world would come an end right?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Do we have to think about that right now, even though you're right? Can't we focus in on the fact that I'm back to see you?"  
  
He walked up closer to her and stared into her eyes.  
  
As Tea looked back she couldn't help but think of how and why he came to the future.  
  
"Yami, how did you get here?" she repeated to asked.  
  
Yami wouldn't speak for moments then said, "It wasn't that easy Tea. I'll tell you that much."  
  
Tea was about to ask more when Yugi interrupted them.  
  
"Guys! What happened? Yami, you were suppose to help me, remember?"  
  
Yami was in shock. "Yugi, is that really-," then Tea covered his mouth, leaving Yami to mumble out the rest of his sentence.  
  
"I'll be in your room to help you in two minutes Yugi," she told him, cutting Yami off.  
  
"All right," he said tiredly.  
  
He left the room, but then walked right back in again.  
  
"And don't forget this time," he told them in a serious voice and walked off.  
  
As Yugi left the room Tea stared hard at Yami. She took her hand off of his mouth and said, "Yami! Are you seriously trying to blow your cover the first five minutes you've been here in the future?!"  
  
"Blow my cover?" he asked confused.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes again. "It means have everyone know that you're here instead of the real you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want my friends knowing that you are here instead of my boyfriend! If they knew that you were here instead of the you from my time they wouldn't know what to do."  
  
"They would act just like our friends in the past. Our friends were fine with it when they found out that you were there, in Egypt, and I'm sure your friends here will be the same as well. You said so yourself that they're just like them. I know that it will be just fine."  
  
"But Yami, it's different here in the future. Most of my friends don't even really know what's going when there's a shadow game or about the Millenium Items or even really about the Egyptian God cards. This is still all very new to my friends and the only reason why I know about all of this is because I was with you, here in future, for the first date we had months ago and I learned about all of this."  
  
"Actually, now that you bring that subject up I would still love to hear all about that occasion, but until you have the guts to confess it, how can you be so sure? I mean, I still think that they would understand and accept me."  
  
"But you're not the person they know."  
  
"I think you now know how I felt when I found out that you were in Egypt instead of Anzu."  
  
"Anzu wasn't gone. I was just part of her at the time and it's not like I planned on doing that."  
  
"Well, what do you think I'm doing now? I'm acting as the me you know from this time period."  
  
"But Yami, this is different!" Tea was starting to get impatient.  
  
"How? How is this situation different from the one you were in?"  
  
"For one thing I didn't want to be in Egypt when I first got there AND I didn't know I was going there to begin with."  
  
"Okay...I see your point there, but other then that this is no different. I have the chance to see the world 5,000 years from my time and be with the girl I love."  
  
Tea sighed. She didn't like Yami's idea, but hearing him say those last words were like heaven on earth to her and she could hear those words from him forever.  
  
Tea loved him so much and she knew that she couldn't deny her feelings for the young and handsome pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
"I don't know Yami... It's just...don't you think that you should be home? I mean, you do rule an entire country."  
  
"It's okay. Yugi's covering for me."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he is," she said under her breath.  
  
"Tea, everything will be fine and just so that you feel better about all of this we won't tell the others about this until you're ready for them to know."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"Yes! When you said you hadn't told ANYONE about me being in ancient Egypt instead of Anzu you told Yugi."  
  
"Okay...so I have lied to you once! Though things are different now and you know it. Besides, I don't even know the Yugi from this time, remember? So how can I keep anything away from you now?"  
  
"I still don't know. Of course I want to be with you, Yami, but you aren't from here and..." she didn't know what else to say.  
  
Yami cupped her face with his hands and gently looked into her eyes.  
  
"Tea, please...I want to be with you and I've missed you so much...can you see that?"  
  
Tea was trying hard not to cry. "I do see it, Yami and I've missed you so much also, but-."  
  
"Then why question what you want? You do want to see me, right? All I know is that once you left I wasn't able to sleep well knowing that you weren't in my life anymore. After you left I never thought I would see you again, but then I got the chance to. Haven't you wished to see me at all since we last saw each other?"  
  
Tea slowing walked away from Yami. "Sometimes I've actually wished that I never left ancient Egypt."  
  
"Then why did you?" Yami asked, turning around to her and bring her back into his arms.  
  
"Because part of my heart still wanted to be here. I have friends, family, and a life here in the future and as much as I didn't want to see you go from my life I knew that it wasn't my place to stay there."  
  
"Tea, I want to be with you..."  
  
"Well, I want to be with you too, but we both know that that could never happen."  
  
Then Yami suddenly asked, "But if it could, would you let it happen?"  
  
Tea seemed surprised with the question he asked her. "I-I don't know. That's a very hard question for me to answer Yami. Why would you ask me something like that?"  
  
"Because-," Yami was cut off from someone yelling.  
  
"TEA!!!" they both heard Yugi screaming for her from the other side of the house.  
  
"I'm coming! I'll be there in just a second," she yelled back to him, from across the house.  
  
Then she turned back to Yami.  
  
"Please think about what I said Tea. It would mean a lot to me if you could answer that."  
  
"But I don't even know what all of that means."  
  
Yami looked at her innocently.  
  
"I'll think about it, but you will need to give me time to answer that question. So until I do I need to go help Yugi before he kills someone."  
  
Then Tea started to walk off to Yugi's room when Yami grabbed her arm.  
  
"Tea...one more thing..."  
  
"What is it?" she asked while turning back to him.  
  
"I just wanted to give you something before you leave."  
  
"It's only going to be for a minute or two Yami. I won't be that long."  
  
"I know, but I still want to give it to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This..." he said in a gentle voice and leaned over to give Tea a small kiss on the lips.  
  
She kissed him back, but only for a few seconds. "I need to go help Yugi. I'll be right back, okay?" Tea told him once she broke the kiss.  
  
"I'll be here for you when you return. I'll always be here for you," he said in a slight whisper then Tea smiled and walked away.  
  
Leaving Yami to only say one more thing.  
  
"I'll be here for you...always..."  
  
~*~ No, the story is NOT over yet. Though, I thought it was a nice touch to end the chapter with the title of the story, don't you think? How was the second chapter BTW? Could you tell that Yami's keeping some secrets away from Tea? Anyhow, I hope it was good and you will all continue to read more of the story in the future. (Get it, in the future?") Okay, I'll stop now. Thanks again for reading and please review. 


	3. Admit it or not?

Author Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
~*~ Hi! Chapter three is up. Let's see what's going to happen in this chapter...  
  
Chapter three: Admit it or not?  
  
~Tea's Point of View~  
  
Why would Yami ask me something like that?  
  
'But if it could, would you let it happen?'  
  
That question kept going through my mind over and over again.  
  
I just don't know what he meant by all of that.  
  
I mean, we both know that Yami could never stay here.  
  
He does rule a country after all.  
  
He has a life back in ancient Egypt.  
  
Yami has friends and people that care about him where he lives and he's acting like that doesn't matter.  
  
He wouldn't even answer why he got here in the first place.  
  
I know that Yami's definitely hiding something from me.  
  
The only question is...what is it?  
  
~End of Tea's Point of View~  
  
"There you are!" Yugi said, acting completely bored and out of his mind because he had to wait so long. "You were taking forever."  
  
"Sorry I took so long Yugi. I was talking to Yami about something important."  
  
"What's new? You always have something important to say to Yami. You guys can never get away from each other, huh?" he ended his sentence flashing a smile at her.  
  
Tea slightly sighed and didn't respond back.  
  
Yugi noticed that something was bothering her and decided to see what it was.  
  
"Tea, what's wrong? Is there something troubling you?" putting his innocent look on his face, trying to get her to confess.  
  
Tea looked down to her childhood friend and simply said, "No. There's nothing wrong."  
  
"Are you sure? Because if there is-."  
  
"I'm sure. So where's the book that you need?" said asked, cutting him off, and tried switching the subject.  
  
Yugi pointed to the top shelf in his room. "It's up there."  
  
"Okay. Let me get it for you."  
  
Tea grabbed the chair from his desk and got on top of it.  
  
"Which one is it, Yugi?" she asked, looking down at him.  
  
"That one right there. It's the dark blue one."  
  
Tea immediately saw it and grabbed it from the shelf.  
  
She carefully got down and handed him the book.  
  
"Thanks for helping me, Tea. I'm sure you didn't want to because you talking to Yami, but I didn't want something to be destroyed in my room if one of the other guys tried to help out. I'm sure you know what I mean."  
  
Tea made out a fake laugh. "Yes, I do and it's all right, Yugi. I was actually kind of glad to leave Yami for the moment."  
  
"Why? Were you guys fighting?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that," she said quietly.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing, Yugi. Don't worry about it, okay?" she told while sitting on his bed and looked away in sadness.  
  
Yugi walked over to her and place a hand on her shoulder.  
  
As Yugi touched her shoulder she seemed a bit surprised. Tea looked up at him. "Yugi?"  
  
"Tea, you're my best friend and if there's something troubling you I really would like to know. I care about you a lot and I don't ever want to see you get hurt."  
  
Tea forced out a smile as hard as she could. "Thanks, Yugi. That's really sweet of you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Tea slid off his Yugi's bed, walked a little away from her friend and said, "I'm glad to know that you're my best friend, Yugi because you're my best friend too."  
  
She looked to him and saw that he started to look flushed.  
  
Tea smiled once more, this time for real, and she walked out of Yugi's room in silence.  
  
As she slowly walked back into the living a minute or two later she heard Yami say something to her.  
  
"He cares about you a lot, Tea. I can tell," he told her.  
  
She looked up at him surprised. "Who? Yugi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were you listening to our conversation?"  
  
"Not entirely."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Only the ending."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I wanted to see what you two were talking about."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I want to know what's troubling you?"  
  
"Nothing's troubling me expect for the fact that I want to know what you are hiding from me."  
  
"Hiding from you? I'm not hiding anything from you."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me how you got here?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"Yes, it matters! It matters to me!"  
  
Yami went a little wide-eyed when she said that then he calmly said, "I don't really think it does. All that matters is that we're now able to see each other again."  
  
Tea was really starting to get mad now.  
  
"Well, I don't think I want to see you if you're not going to be honest with me, Yami."  
  
Yami couldn't speak. He was speechless for several seconds.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't mean that."  
  
Tea turned around to him. "So what if I did?"  
  
"Tea..."  
  
"Yami, I don't want to be with you if you can't tell me the truth. One of the most important things about love and relationships is trust. Now if you love me like you've always said you have then I know that you will tell me what's going on."  
  
"All right...I'll tell you."  
  
Then Yami turned around and told his story.  
  
"Ever since you left I saw that my friends were glad to have Anzu back into our lives. Things were going back to the way they were and everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone. I was, of course, glad to see Anzu again, but something was missing in my life and in my heart. I was missing you and the more I thought about us the more I couldn't get you out of my mind."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"For weeks I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, all I could do was think about you. Finally I went to Shadi for help and see what could help me feel better about not having you in my life anymore, but nothing worked. That was until Shadi gave me the chance to go to the future to see you and I knew that I could never resist it. With the help of my Millenium Puzzle, Shadi's Millenium Key, and Isis' Millenium Necklace we were able to open a portal to send me to the future."  
  
"But why keep that a secret from me?"  
  
"I didn't want you to know, but there were risks for me to go to the future."  
  
"Risks? What kind of risks?"  
  
"Fatal risks. There was a good chance I wouldn't have survived going through the portal."  
  
"What?! You went through a fatal portal just to see me! Why?"  
  
"I would do anything or go anywhere just to be with you, Tea. I love you with all of my heart and soul."  
  
Tea walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Yami, as sweet as all of that sounds I'd rather not see you than know you are risking your own life, especially because you were just doing it to see me. I love you too much to see you get hurt."  
  
"Tea, that doesn't matter now. The fact is I did survive and I get to see you again. That's all that I want right now. Just to be with you."  
  
************  
  
"Yami, what's it really like to rule a country?" Tea asked that night.  
  
"It gets stressful sometimes, but what keeps me going is always having my friends around for help and support."  
  
They were both in the living room that night. Sleeping on the carpet, in sleeping bags, and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"What's it like to live here, as a regular person?"  
  
"It's not easy. You have to go to school, do homework, finish chores, and live with parents have that drive you crazy because you can never agree with them."  
  
"Any good points?"  
  
"Having your friends to hang out with, going to the movies, have time to shop, being with your family. You know stuff like that."  
  
"What are movies?"  
  
"Oh yeah...I keep on forgetting that you don't live here. I'm sorry. Movies are, well, you know how you see all of those pictures in the books from the library at the palace?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, movies are kind of like that. They're pictures that move around for people to watch."  
  
"That sounds interesting. Can I see one with you?"  
  
Tea blushed, though Yami couldn't tell because it was so dark out.  
  
"You mean on a date?"  
  
"Like the one you had with me in the future?" he asked while a smile slowly came onto his face.  
  
"Sort of. We did go see a movie, but we did a lot of other things too."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like that was night I first learned about you and your name. Plus, it was the night I first saw the Egyptian Gods on that stone tablet you made with your Millenium Puzzle."  
  
"It was?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually...a lot happened that night, but I don't want to go into detail."  
  
"So will you?"  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"Go on a date with me."  
  
Tea went even redder the second time he asked. 'Yami seriously wants to go on a date with. Oh my god! What should I do? What should I say?'  
  
"Sure, Yami. I'll go on a date with you," she responded in a calm voice while her stomach was doing flip-flops.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Um, well, my friends are all going on dates this Saturday. Maybe I can convince everyone for us to go a group date. That way we can all be together."  
  
"Okay. Let's try it."  
  
"Hey Yami?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Did you ever go on a date with Anzu?"  
  
Now it was Yami's turn to blush.  
  
"Ummm...yeah."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Two, but they weren't real dates because we weren't...How do you call it? Going out."  
  
"Yeah, sure you weren't..." Tea said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Tea laughed. "I'm only playing with you, Yami. It's no big deal."  
  
"Guys!!! I'm trying to sleep here!" Yami and Tea heard Yugi yelling from his room.  
  
"Yeah, so are we!" Joey and Tristan yelled from the guestroom.  
  
"Sorry!" Tea yelled back.  
  
"Then can you try and go to sleep, please? We're tryin' to get some shut eye here!" Joey yelled to her.  
  
"I think we better get to sleep, Yami. Before someone comes out here and attacks us," Tea said.  
  
"All right. I'll see you in the morning," Yami said softly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Goodnight, my love," Yami whispered softly.  
  
"Goodnight, my pharaoh," Tea whispered back.  
  
Then Yami leaned over and gave her soft kiss on the cheek. He lied back down on the ground and shut his eyes, then went into a deep sleep.  
  
Though, as Tea turned over to go to bed she still had one thing remaining on her mind. 'What if what Yami said earlier meant that he wanted to stay here...forever?'  
  
~*~ DUN, DUN, DUN!!! That's all for chapter three. Is it still good? I sure hope so. Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger! Though, the story seems to be really exciting right now. Don't you think so? Well, I guess that's it. I'll try and update soon reviewers. Thanks for reading!  
  
Please review! 


	4. Not easily forgotten

Author Note: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
'Here For You'  
  
~*~ Chapter four is up reviewers. Can you believe Yami is still hiding secrets from Tea? It's like if you meet one Yami you meet them all, huh? Of course they both are the same person just from different times. BTW, if you could meet Yami which one would it be? Would it be the Yami from the future, or the Yami from the past? That would so hard for me to decide. I'm going to have to think about that. *starts thinking* Anyway, I'm blabbering and we must get onto the chapter, right? Okay, I'll go then. I'm just kidding! Hehehehehe. Let's get on with the story.  
  
Chapter four: Not easily forgotten  
  
"Tea, do you really think your friends will agree with us?" Yami asked the next morning.  
  
"What are you talking about, Yami?"  
  
"You know. The whole group date thing this Saturday so I can see all of my friends from the future."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I almost forget. I'm sure it'll work, Yami. I'll talk to my friends and see what I can do."  
  
*********  
  
"Please girls! It's only going to be one day," Tea begged that afternoon to Mai and Serenity while watching t.v.  
  
"Tea!" Mai and Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"Why would you want to go and do a thing like that?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was just going to be you and Yami on your date tomorrow tonight," Serenity said.  
  
"Well, it was, but then Yami changed his mind. He wants all of us to go on a group date so he could be with everyone," Tea explained.  
  
"Why would he want that? I thought he liked his 'alone time' with you," Mai continued to ask questions.  
  
"He does, but he thinks we aren't noticing him much anymore," Tea lied with a causal look on her face to keep from looking like she was telling the truth.  
  
"Now that's just talking crazy. Of course we notice him. He is a damn good duelist after all," Mai said.  
  
"Maybe we could do a group date with the others, Mai. I mean, it's only one Saturday and what could it hurt?" Serenity said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, what the hell! Sure, we're in. Serenity and I will talk to Joey and Tristan," Mai explained.  
  
"Okay," Tea agreed.  
  
"Then we will all meet tomorrow at the movies, right?" Mai asked  
  
"Right," Tea and Serenity said.  
  
"Oh, wait. We have just one more little problem, girls," Tea said before she forget.  
  
"What's that?" Serenity asked.  
  
"What about Yugi, Duke, and Bakura? Can we really go on a group date while leaving them behind? Don't you think they would feel left out?" Tea asked.  
  
"She's got a point, Mai," said Serenity.  
  
"Yeah, I almost forget about the others. What should we do?"  
  
"I don't know," Tea said.  
  
"Maybe we should invite them too. We should at least ask them," Serenity suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Tea and Mai agreed.  
  
"Okay, I'll ask Yugi," Tea said.  
  
"I'll ask Duke," Serenity said.  
  
"Then I guess I'll talk to Bakura," Mai said last.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you guys after we've spoke to everyone. See you all in two hours," Tea told them.  
  
"Right!"  
  
*********  
  
"Yugi? Are you in here?" Tea asked quietly while she slowly opened his bedroom door.  
  
It seemed pretty quite in his room. Too quiet you asked her.  
  
"Yugi, where are you? You can't be anywhere-."  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!" Yugi screamed from behind her.  
  
Tea screamed. She quickly jumped up in fear and her heart started to race.  
  
She turned around to face him. "Yugi! Why did you do that?" Tea while her face was red and she breathed heavily.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, Tea. I couldn't resist it."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. "Well, don't do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Got it," while still silently laughing to himself.  
  
Tea took a minute more to completely calm down then started to talk again. "Now, I have something to ask you, Yugi."  
  
Yugi calmed down too and asked, "What is it, Tea?"  
  
"Do you want to come with me and the others to the movies tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Aren't you going on a date tomorrow with Yami? And isn't everyone else going on dates too?"  
  
"Yes, but Yami decided that he wanted to do a group thing with everyone instead. So do you want to come?"  
  
"Um, sure. Just as long as I can get out of doing chores with Grandpa that day."  
  
"Oh thanks Yugi! I knew you would come. You're the greatest!" she said in an extremely excited voice and hugged him.  
  
He hugged her back and closed his eyes. "No, you're the greatest," Yugi said softly, and for some reason he sounded serious as he said it.  
  
Tea could tell and let go of him, in surprise.  
  
"Did you mean that, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi gently grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb.  
  
"Yes, I did," Yugi said in calm and soft, but still in a serious voice.  
  
Tea wasn't too sure how to react with the way Yugi was acting around her so she just went along with it.  
  
"Thanks. That's really sweet, Yugi."  
  
"Tea, can I talk to you about something?" he asked quietly he let go of her hand.  
  
Now she really didn't like the way Yugi was suddenly acting, but she couldn't just blow he off right now.  
  
'Yugi would notice that I'm trying to get away from him if I say I need to leave and that would hurt his feelings,' Tea said to herself. 'And I can't do that because...Yugi's my best friend in the whole world.'  
  
"Sure...we can talk. Do you want to sit down?" Tea suggested.  
  
"Yeah, let's sit down and talk."  
  
"Okay," then she and Yugi walked over and sat on his bed.  
  
"So...what do you want to talk about, Yugi?"  
  
"Tea, have you ever felt so strongly for a person that you couldn't describe your feelings to that person?"  
  
Tea started to lose her breath. She would have lost her breath completely with the words he just if she didn't want Yugi to know that she feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Though, she couldn't do that so Tea tried her hardest to keep a causal face on.  
  
"Ummm...not really. I mean, it did take me awhile to admit to Yami that I liked him, but that's about it."  
  
"Oh...right..." was all Yugi could say. Though, it was in such a sad voice.  
  
'Why is Yugi sad all of a sudden?'  
  
"Yugi....are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Then why do you seem so sad? Did I hurt your feelings with what I said?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," he said while suddenly looking down at the floor.  
  
"All right, if you say so... Well, I need to go now, Yugi. I'm meeting the girls in just a few minutes and I can't be late. So I'll talk to you soon?"  
  
Yugi slowly brought his head up and put a slight smile on his face. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"K! See ya!" then Tea walked out of Yugi's room.  
  
As Tea walked back to where she was meeting Serenity and Mai she couldn't help but think of what Yugi was trying to tell her.  
  
'What was Yugi trying to tell me? He was acting very different and strange around me for some reason. I wonder why?'  
  
*********  
  
"So what did they say?" Tea asked a few minutes later.  
  
Mai was the first one to speak. "Joey wasn't thrilled, but he's all right with it," she told them.  
  
"And what about Bakura?"  
  
"He can't make it. He's working on a school project this weekend."  
  
"Too bad. I would have really liked Bakura to come... Oh, and what about Tristan and Duke, Serenity? Were they okay with it?"  
  
"Tristan was okay until I mentioned Duke's name."  
  
"Freakin' out again?" Mai asked her while a smile came upon her lips.  
  
"Oh yeah. Even worse then when Joey gets all mad at Tristan for telling off his secrets."  
  
"But he was okay with it, right?" Tea tried to get back on the subject.  
  
"Yes. Both of them were okay with it, though Duke seemed a lot happier about it," Serenity told her.  
  
"So what about Yugi? Can he make it?" Mai asked Tea.  
  
Tea started to get that out of breath feeling again. The images and memories of what happened in his room started to come back to her.  
  
***Flashback...***  
  
'Tea, have you ever felt so strongly for a person that you couldn't describe your feelings to them?'  
  
'Ummm...not really. I mean, it did take me awhile to admit to Yami that I liked him, but that's about it.'  
  
'Oh...right...'  
  
***End flashback...***  
  
"Tea...I said can Yugi make it?" Mai asked again.  
  
Tea looked at her. "Oh...yeah. He said he could make."  
  
"Then why do you sound so disappointed?" Mai asked her with curiosity.  
  
"Oh, Yugi was acting a little weird around me when I went to talk to him. I didn't quite understand what he was talking about so I'm a little off because I'm trying to figure it out."  
  
"Well, what did he say to you?" Serenity asked.  
  
'I can't let them know what Yugi said to me. If they knew they might figure it out before I do and that could mess everything up. Not only that, but Yami might get mad or something for what Yugi said. It's way too risky to tell anyone about what happened between Yugi and me in his room. I have to keep it to myself. At least for now.'  
  
"I don't want to tell about it. It's a little personal. I hope you guys can understand," Tea told them both.  
  
"Sure, we understand, but we you want to tell us we're always here for you," Mai told her.  
  
Tea smiled. "Thanks girls. So we're all start for tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yep!" Mai and Serenity said.  
  
"Great, I can't wait."  
  
"Cool," Mai and Serenity said.  
  
*********  
  
"So...how did it go?" Yami asked that night after dinner at Yugi's house.  
  
"It was very interesting..." she while they both sat down on the living room couch.  
  
"What do you mean 'interesting'?"  
  
"Well, for one thing everyone agreed to come on the group date."  
  
"That's great, Tea. What else happened?"  
  
"Mai, Serenity, and I agreed on letting Yugi, Duke, and Bakura to come along with us tomorrow."  
  
"Whose Duke, Bakura, and Serenity?"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. 'This is one of the reason why Yami should go back to ancient Egypt.'  
  
"Duke is one of our friends, but he doesn't come from the past so you won't know him. Serenity is Shizuka from ancient Egypt and Bakura is Ryou from Egypt also."  
  
"So Bakura's the one I need to keep an eye on tomorrow, right?" he asked while smiling and putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Actually, no. He can't make it because he's stuck doing something this weekend, but Yugi and Duke can come so that's cool."  
  
"So who's coming with us tomorrow?"  
  
"Mai, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Yugi, and Duke are all coming with us tomorrow."  
  
"Great. I can't wait for tomorrow. Hey, by the way, are you sure you can't stay here tonight? I would really like you to stay."  
  
"I wish I could, but I can't. My mom is demanding me to come home tonight. The only way I could get out of sleeping at my house tonight is if I was at the hospital."  
  
"Tea, what's a hospital?"  
  
'God! I keep on forgetting. Why was he the one to come here? Why could have I gone back to him? At least when I went to past I knew what to expect for the most part because I learned about it in history.'  
  
"A hospital is a place where if you get sick or injured people are trained to take care of you there," she explained.  
  
"Oh, well, that's interesting."  
  
"Yami, I need to tell you something," Tea said in slightly worried voice.  
  
"What is it, Tea? Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes, everything is fine, but Yugi was telling me some things to me today and it got me worried."  
  
"What things was he telling you?"  
  
'No! I still can't do this! I can't tell Yami what happened earlier. He might get upset.'  
  
"I don't know. But, I can't really explain it, but you know, it doesn't really matter now. I'd rather or talk about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing. Though..." Tea looked over at the clock on top of the television and saw that it was getting late. "...I need to get home before my mom kills me."  
  
Then Tea got up from the couch and Yami followed. Tea walked to the door and turned around to Yami.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"  
  
Tea sighed. "Would it really make you feel better if you went with me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay, then you can come."  
  
*********  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, Yami. That was really sweet of you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Tea smiled. "Neither would I," then she leaned in and gave him a long and passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my love..." Yami said softly once he broke the kiss.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my pharaoh..." then Tea slowly opened the door to her house and went inside. She locked eyes with Yami while closing the door.  
  
She slowly closed the door. Leaning her body against the door after Yami was out of sight.  
  
'How am I ever going to tell Yami about the way Yugi was acting me today? I mean, what if Yami takes it the wrong way and gets mad at Yugi for nothing? I don't know what to do. I hope tomorrow will bring me answers to all of this, because if this anything like I've feared then maybe what happened in the past with Yugi and Anzu will also happen with Yugi and me here. What if Yugi loves me while I'm in love with Yami.....?"  
  
~*~ That's all for now. I know! I know! I know! I've sort of put Yugi into the middle of all of this now, but believe me...It's going to get very good. It will be a slight Yami/Tea/Yugi love triangle for the next chapter or two, BUT this is still a Yami/Tea fic. So don't worry about that reviewers! It's still Yami/Tea all the way! ^_^ I just thought I would make the story a bit more interesting if I added a bit more excitement to it. Don't you think so? Anyway, g2g. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading!  
  
Please review! 


	5. A problem to discuss

Author note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
'Here For You'  
  
~*~ Hi! I'm back with the fifth chapter. Before I start the next chapter I would like to thank all of the reviews I've been getting. Hope you all enjoy the next part of the story.  
  
Chapter five: A problem to discuss  
  
"Okay, are we all ready to go guys?" Tea asked the next morning in front of Yugi's house.  
  
"Yep!" everyone else said.  
  
"Great! Let's go."  
  
Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Serenity all walked to movie theater for about 10 minutes and then finally got there.  
  
"So which one are we goin' to see?" Joey asked as they all walked up in front of it.  
  
"Let's see that one!" Tristan pointed out.  
  
"No! Let's see this one," Duke called out.  
  
"Well, I want to see this one you guys," Joey said.  
  
"We're going to see this one because it has action!" Tristan told them.  
  
"No, we're going to see this one because it has horror!" Duke said back.  
  
"No, you're both wrong! We're going to see this one because it has adventure," Joey said.  
  
"Guys...they'll never learn..." Mai said in a bored voice.  
  
"You're tellin' me," Tea and Serenity said.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Tea, Mai, and Serenity just watched as the others bickered and fought over watch movie to see.  
  
"Guys! How about we see one with romance?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Serenity agreed.  
  
"NO!!!" Joey, Tristan, and Duke yelled back to them. Then they continued to argue.  
  
"Why don't we see that one over there?" Yugi pointed out to a movie with mystery in it.  
  
Joey thought about it for a moment then told him, "I guess we could see dat one. What ya guys think about it?" Joey asked Tristan and Duke.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's okay with me," Tristan and Duke told him.  
  
Tea smiled at Yugi. "Good call, Yugi. You should stop fights more often."  
  
Yugi blushed. "Thanks, Tea."  
  
Then Tea, Mai, and Serenity went to go and get the tickets.  
  
Joey and the other guys followed them. Which only left Yami and Yugi behind for the moment.  
  
Yugi went off daydreaming about something (A.N. I wonder what he's thinking about...). While Yami started to get a little mad.  
  
'How did he...? Ra, I hate when that happens! Why do others always have to go and do that around Tea so much?! I'm the one that loves her.'  
  
"Yugi? Yami? Are you guys coming or what?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming," Yugi replied back.  
  
"Come on, Yami. We don't want to be late for the movie," Yugi said then ran to catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
"Coming," Yami said quiet and bored voice.  
  
*********  
  
Inside the movie theater Tea sat in between Yugi and Yami. (A.N. God, I would love to be Tea right now!) Serenity sat in between Duke and Tristan. And Joey and Mai sat at the end of the row.  
  
"Tea, do you think I'm going to like this movie?" Yami asked her a few minutes before it came on.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you're going to love it," Tea assured him.  
  
Yami smiled. "Good."  
  
During the middle of the movie Tea just happened to run out of popcorn that she had been sharing with Yami.  
  
"Oh, man! We ran out of popcorn," Tea whispered.  
  
Yami was about to say something when Yugi cut in.  
  
"Here, Tea, you can share with me, if you want to," Yugi said in a sweet voice.  
  
Tea smiled at him. "Oh, thanks Yugi! That's so sweet of you." Then she gave him a hug.  
  
Yugi and Tea started to watch the movie again while Yugi's smile had grown quite big. The both of them sharing popcorn and smiling at each other whenever they caught each other's eye.  
  
About 20 minutes before they movie ended Yami caught Yugi slowly reaching his hand out to touch Tea's. Yami was about to yell at him for even thinking to try and do that when then Tea turned around to get some popcorn, which stopped Yugi from what he was doing.  
  
By the time the movie had reached its ending Yami couldn't keep his eyes off of Tea and Yugi. For some reason Yugi seemed to blush and smile brightly whenever she looked at him.  
  
'Something about all of this seems very familiar...' Yami said to himself.  
  
*********  
  
"Wasn't that a great movie you guys?" Duke said once everyone got outside the movie theater.  
  
"Yeah. I thought it was really good," Yugi said.  
  
'That's a lie. I bet you weren't even watching the movie, Yugi. You were watching Tea so much that we could have seen the movie again with how long you were keeping your eyes on her,' Yami said angrily in his mind.  
  
"How about we all go for a slice of pizza next?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Duke immediately agreed.  
  
Tea laughed. "You boys and your stomachs."  
  
"Uhhh...I can't go guys. I'm supposed to go straight home after the movie. That's what Grandpa told me," Yugi told them.  
  
"Then I guess we better not go," Tea said.  
  
"Awww...why not?" Joey asked in complaint. Tea, Mai, and Serenity all shot looks at him.  
  
"Because it wouldn't be fair to Yugi. That's why!" Tea told him.  
  
Yugi looked up at her. "Thanks, Tea."  
  
Tea looked down at him and smiled. "It's no problem, Yugi."  
  
"All right then. You win," Joey said. "We won't go and get pizza then."  
  
"I better get going guys. Yami, are you coming?" said Yugi.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. Yami and I are both coming. We'll be right behind you," Tea told him.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you both at the house. Check you all later guys!" Yugi said the rest of them as he ran off to house.  
  
Tea and Yami stayed behind a few more minutes to say their good-byes then left the rest of the group.  
  
They walked home in silence for the most part.  
  
"Tea, can I ask you something?" he asked as they were walked.  
  
"Sure, Yami. What is it?"  
  
"Didn't you notice the way Yugi was acting around you today at the movie theater?" he asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
"No. What was he doing?"  
  
"Tea, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you during the movie."  
  
"What? Oh, come on, Yami. I'm sure you're just overacting."  
  
"I'm serious, Tea. I know what I saw and I saw that he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. He was practically drooling over you. At one point he almost put his hand on yours."  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"Tea, I need to ask you something else and I want the truth. What did Yugi say to you yesterday afternoon?"  
  
Tea immediately froze. A flood of images went through her mind as she started to turn pale in the face.  
  
"What did you just ask me?" she said with an extremely worried voice.  
  
"You heard what I said," he answered, as his voice was becoming more serious every time he spoke. "I can tell by the way to reacted to what I said."  
  
"I..." she began to say.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't tell you what happened yesterday. I told myself I wouldn't say a word until I figured it out on my own."  
  
Yami walked right in front of her. Staring straight into her eyes.  
  
"Tea...what did he say to you?" he asked a low voice.  
  
Tea turned away. "I told you that I can't tell you, Yami and I'm still not going to."  
  
Then she walked past him and started to walk down the street again, towards Yugi's house.  
  
Though, what Yami said next soon stopped her.  
  
"I have reasons to believe that he loves you, Tea, and if he does I want to know how you feel about that."  
  
She stopped. Looking down with her face saddening.  
  
"That's why I can't tell you what happened yesterday. I fear that you might get angry with Yugi and I don't want you to do that no matter what. Yugi's my best friend and I can't see him get hurt."  
  
"No matter how I feel about the situation?" he asked, walking over to her.  
  
"Yami...I don't think I should tell you because I know you and I know that you will get mad."  
  
"How do you know? You haven't even told me what it is yet."  
  
Tea turned around to him and said in a soft and low voice, "Because I just know."  
  
Yami touched and eventually stroked her cheek that ran up into her hair. His eyes became soft looking and almost innocent. "Please, tell me. I really want to know."  
  
"Why?" she asked in whisper.  
  
"Because I can see through your eyes that it's tearing you apart."  
  
She closed her eyes and started to speak. "Fine, I'll tell you..." Then she reopened them. "Yesterday I was going to speak with Yugi about coming with us to the movies today, but when I got to his room I couldn't see him. Though, as I walked into his room he scared me, from behind, for a little fun."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"After I calmed down I asked him about coming with all of us and he said that he would come as long as it was okay with his grandpa." Tea started to get really nervous with her story. "I...I, at the moment, got really excited for him to come along with us and I said that he was the greatest, to show that I was excited, but when he said agreed with me he sounded little serious. Well, more than a little serious. I asked him if he meant what he said was true and Yugi said yes. He gently took my hand and then stroked it with his thumb."  
  
Yami was starting to get uncomfortable now.  
  
"I was really starting to get confused and worried with the way Yugi was acting around me by then and I wanted so badly to get out of his room, but I knew that I couldn't, at least not yet. Then he said that he wanted to talk to me about something and my worries got bigger, but I still remained calm around him. I asked if we should sit down so he could ask his question and he said that was okay. After we sat down on his bed he went straight into his question and I'll never forget what he said to me....."  
  
"What did he say to you?" Yami asked quietly.  
  
Tea took a moment to say it, but she finally did. "His exact words were 'Tea, have you ever felt so strongly for a person that you couldn't describe your feelings to that person?'"  
  
Yami could only stare at her for moments. "He said that?" He finally got out.  
  
Tea slowly nodded her head. "He did."  
  
"And you believe that what he said to you was for you?"  
  
"See, that's the thing, Yami. I don't know. That's why I didn't want to tell you before talking to Yugi about it first."  
  
"And how do you feel about him?"  
  
Tea seemed surprised that he would ask that, but decided to answer anyway.  
  
"Well...Yugi is the closest friend and the longest friend I've ever had. I care about him so much and I have for as long as I could remember."  
  
"Long enough to love him as much as you love me?"  
  
Tea looked at him. "Never, Yami. I have never ever loved anyone as much as I love you. You mean the world to me. Don't you know that by now?"  
  
Yami touched her cheek. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, Tea. You mean the same to me. I love you so much."  
  
She smiled at him. "I know you do. You wouldn't have come to future to see me if you didn't love me and right now I'm so glad that you did come."  
  
Then Tea wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against his upper chest and neck. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily.  
  
Yami put his arms around her waist and laid his head on hers. He closed his eyes as well and said, "I'll always love you, Tea. I'll always will..."  
  
~*~ Awww...Wasn't that the sweetest thing you ever heard? Okay, I'll stop now. I'm sure you've all heard of sweeter things, but I do try to make it sweet. The Yami/Tea/Yugi love triangle situation will continue in the next chapter. I just want to let all of you reviewers to know that. I hope that this was a good chapter and I'll talk to you all soon.  
  
Please review! 


	6. Unbearable truth

Author note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
'Here For You'  
  
~*~ Hello everyone! ^_^ Chapter six is up! Like the story so far? Isn't the love triangle with Yami/Tea/Yugi great! I love it! Oh, and this chapter things are going to get a little more interesting. If you know what I mean... ^_~ Thanks for continuing.  
  
Chapter six: Unbearable truth  
  
"Hey, Yugi, we're back," Tea announced as she and Yami walked inside his house that same afternoon.  
  
Yugi walked into the living room with a smile on his face. "Hey guys! I'm glad you're back. I just finished my chores."  
  
"Cool, but where's your grandpa?" she asked.  
  
"He's just went down for a nap a few minutes."  
  
"Oh, okay. Yami and I will remember to be quiet."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, since I'm done with my chores why don't we play a game?"  
  
"It sounds okay with me. What do you want to play?"  
  
Yugi turned to Yami. "How about a duel, Yami? We haven't done one in days. I really would like to play."  
  
"That's not surprising," Tea said.  
  
"Uhhh..." was all Yami could say.  
  
'Oh, I almost forget that Yami can't duel. He's never even seen a card before. If he duels Yugi's for sure to question what's going on with him because he can't play,' Tea said to herself.  
  
Yami just stood like statue, having no idea about what was going on.  
  
"How about I duel you instead, Yugi? I haven't duel in a while. I'm sure could some practice to catch up on the game," Tea cut in.  
  
Now Yugi turned back to Tea. "Sure, Tea. I'll duel you if you really want to."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Let me just go and get my deck, okay?" Yugi asked, walking backwards towards his room.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks," then Yugi walked off.  
  
Tea turned around to Yami.  
  
"Tell me, what just happened here?" he asked still with a completely confused look on his face.  
  
Tea smiled. She walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"It's a little game here in the future that we like to call Duel Monsters, Yami, and believe me, if you're anything like the person you are from here you're going to master the game in a blink of an eye."  
  
**********  
  
"Sorry, Tea, but you lose," Yugi smiled with satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Oh! And I was so close this time," Tea complained.  
  
"I must admit that you are getting better at this game."  
  
Tea smiled with a slight blush. "You're just saying that."  
  
"Tea, have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"No. Not that I know of."  
  
"Well, then you know I'm not lying to you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
By now Yami was sleeping the couch. He was completely tired out from watching the movie earlier.  
  
Though it didn't surprise Tea. Being from the past and never hearing anything quite like a movie could knock you out after a while, she guessed.  
  
"This was your seventh duel, right Tea?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah, this was my seventh one and the second one I've lost."  
  
"Tea, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now."  
  
"Okay, what's is it?"  
  
"Back in the virtual world how did you ever manage to get yourself into a duel like that?"  
  
Tea sighed. "It's a long story, Yugi, but the for the short one I was brought to that arctic world by a bunch of penguins and I was forced to duel by their leader, who was part of the Big 5."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yugi, can I ask you something now?"  
  
"Sure, what's your question?"  
  
"How were you able to find me? I must have been miles away from any of you guys. I couldn't believe that you were able to find me."  
  
Yugi started to blush. "Well, ummm...I was sort of sent to this place. And at this place Yami and I heard your voice echoing to us. You were saying things like your legs were freezing and they were feeling numb."  
  
"But I only said those things in mind. How could you guys have heard me say those things if I said it in my mind?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I don't know, but Yami said to me that Noa was doing that only so he could torture us. Noa knew that if we knew you were hurt we would react to it."  
  
"And did you?"  
  
Yugi blushed even harder. "Well, of course I did. I didn't want to see you get hurt. I fought my way to find you and when I finally did I was blocked from trying to save you."  
  
"You were? How?"  
  
"There was a thick sheet of ice I saw through when I found you dueling against that penguin. I tried to break through it, but I couldn't."  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to see me duel. I know I was doing pretty badly for most of the duel. I got so scared that I wasn't going to win and my mind was going to be trapped in that arctic world forever."  
  
"I was really scared for you too, Tea. I was so scared that I was never going to see you...again. I'm sorry you h-had to g-g-go through t-that."  
  
Tears started to form in his eyes and streamed down his face.  
  
Tea saw this and ran straight over to him.  
  
She bent down on his knees and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's okay now, Yugi. Please, don't cry. Here, let me tell you something. Before the duel ended, I remember hearing the Dark Magician Girl say that when the Dark Magician came to the field to help me, it was only able to be summoned because someone else had one in their deck nearby with the magic card I played."  
  
"What are saying to me, Tea?" Yugi asked, looking up at her.  
  
"It was because of you that I survived that duel. If it wasn't for your Dark Magician and you I would have lost the duel and my life and you have no idea how grateful I am that you were there to save me. You save me, Yugi, and I will never forget that."  
  
Yugi smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I've saved you twice, Tea. It was back before Duelist Kingdom. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember, Yugi. How could I forget? You risked your life for me back there."  
  
"I know that. Remember, I was the one that did it."  
  
"Yugi, I need to ask you something else. It's important to me and I'd really like to know."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Yugi...how do you feel about me?"  
  
Yugi gasped slightly and didn't say anything for a matter of moments.  
  
"Why do you want to know that?" he asked.  
  
"Yugi, I want to know. Now tell me, what are you hiding from me?"  
  
"Tea, you need to understand that I've cared about you for many years and I still do."  
  
"Well, so do I, Yugi. You're my best friend."  
  
"And you're my best friend too... though over the past year or two my feelings for you have changed."  
  
"They've changed?"  
  
"My feelings for you have grown stronger. You also need to understand that your happiness with Yami means a lot to me, and I'm glad that you're happy, but I can't hide this any longer..."  
  
"Yugi, you're not telling me that-."  
  
"I love you!" he blurted out.  
  
(A.N. O_O)  
  
Tea gasped and closed her eyes tightly. 'He did not just say that. Please, god, tell me he did not just say that.'  
  
"I've loved you for years, Tea. You mean so much to me..." he continued to pour out his feelings to her.  
  
'No! Please make this stop!'  
  
Tea opened her eyes and got up from the floor. She started to walk backwards, still in shock of what Yugi was saying to her.  
  
"Yugi, I....."  
  
"Tea, please don't walk away," he said in a soft, weak voice.  
  
Though she didn't stop. Tea continued to walk backwards until she surprisingly hit a chair and fell in it.  
  
Leaving her trapped as Yugi slowly walked closer to her. His eyes locked on hers.  
  
He stopped walking when he had touched her knees with his legs. "Please...let me show you how I feel..."  
  
'No...this can't be happening.'  
  
Then slowly leaned in towards hers, touching her cheek, until he planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
That's when Yami woke up. He fluttered his eyes open and looked over to find Yugi slowly leaning in towards Tea giving her a kiss on lips.  
  
He stared in shock to find that his closest friend in the future had actually betrayed him by kissing the girl he loved...  
  
~*~ ...wow... Can you believe that just happened?! Yugi kissed Tea and Yami saw the whole thing! Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger reviewers. Though, I warned you all that part of this story would be Yami/Tea/Yugi. Though, remember, this is a Yami/Tea fic. I hope this was a good chapter for all of you. I'll try to update soon! See ya!  
  
Please review! 


	7. Secrets revealed

Author note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
'Here For You'  
  
~*~ Hey reviewers! I'm back with chapter seven. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Chapter seven: Secrets revealed  
  
It only took about five seconds for Tea to go completely shocked with what Yugi had done and gently but firmly push him away. She continued to stare at him in shock for what he had just done.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami called out.  
  
"Yami!" Tea yelled then covered her mouth in shock.  
  
'Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening! Please, god, tell me this isn't happening!' Tea begged to herself.  
  
"Yugi, I can't believe you would do this!" Yami continued to yell out his anger.  
  
'Oh, god! This is happening! Why me? Why does it always have to be me?!'  
  
Yugi just stood there, not saying anything.  
  
"Tea, what's going on here? Why did Yugi kiss you like that?" Yami asked her, but his eyes were focused on Yugi.  
  
'That's what I want to know,' Tea said to herself again.  
  
Tea turned back to him, so sad in the face. "Yugi..." Tea said weakly. "...why would you do that? Why would you kiss when you know I have feelings for Yami?"  
  
Threatening tears were about to come out of her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Tea," was all Yugi would say before silencing again.  
  
Yami's eyes grew wide. "You...what? What did you just say?"  
  
Tea ignored Yami for the moment. "Yugi, why did you have to do this?"  
  
"Why would you do this to me, Yugi? I know that I love her, so why would you do this?" Yami asked again.  
  
He still wouldn't say anything to him.  
  
By now, Tea was so upset with what just happened that her threatening tears did come out.  
  
"I mean, I don't know where to begin with you, Yugi. You knew that I didn't feel the same for you, but you went on going with your game anyway."  
  
That's when Yugi decided to speak again. "You asked me about how I felt about you and so I told you."  
  
"But then you kissed me along with it, Yugi! You kissed me when you knew I loved someone else!"  
  
"I wanted you to know how I felt about you so I showed you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you," he repeated to say.  
  
"Stop saying that!" Tea cried out.  
  
"But it's true. I do and I always have," his voice softening up.  
  
Then Tea just went on crying. "No! Please just stop this now. Please!"  
  
"Tea..." both Yami and Yugi said gently.  
  
Tea had enough of this by now. "I need to go. I can't be here right now."  
  
"Tea, please don't go," Yugi said. His eyes were back on hers.  
  
She grabbed her purse saying, "I'm sorry Yami, but I can't be here right now. This is just too much," and ran out of Yugi's house, crying.  
  
"Tea, wait!" Yugi yelled out.  
  
Yugi started to go after her, but was stopped by Yami's angry voice.  
  
"Let her go, Yugi. I know where she's going to be, but we need to talk."  
  
*********  
  
Tea ran inside her house and went to her bedroom.  
  
She dropped her purse on the floor and threw herself onto her bed.  
  
'I can't believe this happened... I can't believe Yugi did that... I can't believe any of this.'  
  
Tea continued to soak her pillow with tears.  
  
'Why did this happen? Why did Yugi have to go and do that? He knows that I love Yami and he's known it for awhile now. He should have accepted the fact that I love Yami.'  
  
"Tea!" she heard someone call her voice.  
  
'Huh? What? I wonder who's here...?'  
  
*********  
  
"You've known for years that I've been crazy about her, Yami!" Yugi yelled at him.  
  
"So what? Look at what you've done now? You drove her away in tears, Yugi!"  
  
"What do you mean 'so what?' I'm the one that's loved her all these years. Not you!"  
  
"Be that as it may-."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Yami. The fact is you knew Tea was starting to like me and you couldn't see me happy, could you?"  
  
"That is not true!"  
  
"You took her away from me, Yami! You took away the one girl that I've loved for as long as I can remember."  
  
*********  
  
"Mai! Serenity! What are you two doing here?" Tea asked as she walked into her living room. Her tears had already been dried so the others wouldn't know.  
  
"We got sick of living with Joey," Mai said, dropping their stuff on the floor, by the front door.  
  
Tea slightly laughed. "Well, join the club," she told her.  
  
"Can we stay here with you tonight, Tea?" Serenity asked sweetly.  
  
"Um, well, my mom is away on another business trip and she won't be back until next week so I guess it's okay with me."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Tea! You're the best!" Serenity said happily as she gave her a hug.  
  
"We needed a girl's night anyway," Mai said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do. Especially after what I've been through..." Tea said sadly, her words drifting.  
  
"Tea, what's wrong? Why do you seem so upset? Did something happen with you and Yami?"  
  
That's when tears started to roll down her face again.  
  
"Oh, Tea! What happened? Why are you crying?" Serenity said, looking at her gently.  
  
"Yugi...he kissed me..."  
  
"What?!" Mai and Serenity both called out.  
  
"When did this happen, Tea?" Mai asked.  
  
"Do you remember when Yami and I went back to Yugi's house this afternoon?"  
  
*********  
  
"Yugi, I love Tea and I love her with all of my heart and soul."  
  
"Yeah, well, so do I!"  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, but she fell in love with me, not you and that's the way it is."  
  
"That's only because when you and I were still sharing the same body you were always the one to save her and take all of the credit."  
  
Yami couldn't answer to that. He knew that he really wasn't the one Yugi was mad at. It was the Yami from Tea's time.  
  
Yami remembered back when Yugi (the Yugi from his time) was in love with Anzu.  
  
FLASHBACK***  
  
"Let's just face it, Yami. She loves you more than me," Yugi said walking back and forth in Yami's chambers.  
  
Yami sat on his bed, staring at him. "That may not be true."  
  
Yugi looked up at him. "Well, how do you feel about her?"  
  
"I love her...but-."  
  
"See?" Yugi cut him off.  
  
"Yugi, have you even tried telling her how you feel?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then why don't you?"  
  
"Because I know she loves you."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"I've seen the way she looks at you. Believe me, when I see her looking into your eyes I can tell that it's love she feels for you."  
  
FLASHBACK END***  
  
Yami sighed. "Yugi, I need to tell you something..."  
  
*********  
  
"He what?!" Mai and Serenity yelled out.  
  
"It's true. Yugi told me that he loved me and he backed me into this corner. Then I fell into a chair...and then he kissed me..."  
  
"He what?!" they continued to yell out.  
  
"Oh, and it gets worse. Much worse. As Yugi was kissing me Yami saw the whole thing. Yami saw Yugi kissing me!"  
  
Serenity and Mai both gasped.  
  
"What happened after Yugi kissed you? Did you pull away?" Mai asked.  
  
"I pushed Yugi off of me and then Yami started to yell at Yugi, asking things like why did Yugi do what he did."  
  
"Did they get into a fight?" Serenity asked.  
  
"That's why I'm here. I couldn't see my best friend and my boyfriend go at each other's throats with yelling and screaming. I wanted to stop them, but I knew I couldn't. So I just left."  
  
"...wow... I can't believe Yugi would do that. Poor Yami," Serenity said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean 'poor Yami?' It should be poor Tea. Tea was the one that got kissed by Yugi and now she has to be in the middle of all of this."  
  
*********  
  
"I'm not who you think I am," Yami stated firmly.  
  
Yugi sighed. "What are you talking about, Yami?"  
  
"Yugi, you need to listen to me. I'm not the one you're mad at right now."  
  
"Oh, really? Then who am I mad at?"  
  
"Will you just listen to me for a minute, Yugi? This is very important."  
  
"All right... I'm listening."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
'Now, I have to remember what Tea told me in Egypt so I can tell Yugi this.'  
  
"Do you remember the stone tablets that Ishizu told me and Tea about two years ago on our date?"  
  
"Yes," he said in a rough voice.  
  
"Well, what if I was to tell you that I was the one that put Egyptian Gods in those stone tablets?"  
  
"Yami, I already know this. You've told me this before. Remember, when you got your memories back from when you were pharaoh? You told me everything you learned from it."  
  
'He did? I mean, I did,' Yami said in his mind.  
  
"Oh, right. I must have forgotten," he lied.  
  
"Yami, what do you need to tell me?"  
  
'He is going to think this sounds really pathetic...'  
  
"I am the pharaoh."  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes now. "Yes, I know that, Yami. You were pharaoh 5,000 years ago. Why are you telling me stuff I already know?"  
  
"No, Yugi, I am the pharaoh. I'm the one from Egypt. I've taken the place of the Yami you know to be with Tea."  
  
Yugi just stared at him for seconds. Then he started to crack up.  
  
"Oh, that's good Yami. That's really funny. You almost got me going for a second there."  
  
"I'm not lying, Yugi. I am the pharaoh you've been hearing about over the past two years."  
  
Yugi laughed some more. "Okay, you can stop acting now, Yami."  
  
Yami let out a sigh. 'If this doesn't work I don't know what will.'  
  
"Back in ancient times, Bakura's name was Ryou. Joey's name was Jou. Tristan was Honda. Serenity's name was Shizuka and we were both in love with a girl named Anzu, who is now Tea from this time. We all lived in my palace. Tea was brought to us by the gods of Egypt, where I fell in love and now I'm here to be with her."  
  
Now Yugi was really staring at Yami.  
  
"You're really not joking, are you, Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm telling you the truth."  
  
"I think... I need... to sit down now."  
  
Yugi pulled up a chair and carefully down. Still in shock of what Yami just told him.  
  
"That was the same story Tea told Yami when she got back here."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"So it's true? Tea really did go back in time and met everyone in the past lives?"  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"And what's this 'we were both in love with Anzu?'"  
  
"Anzu is Tea from the ancient times."  
  
"I know that already, but who does Anzu like more?"  
  
"It was a close one, but she loved me more."  
  
Yugi sighed again. "It doesn't surprise me."  
  
"So you see now that's it is not truly me that you are mad at Yugi. It's really the Yami from here that you're mad at."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right...but wait a minute! If you're here then where's the real Yami?"  
  
"He's still here, let's just say I'm filling in for him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here, let me explain. Back when Tea came to Egypt she took over Anzu's body, just as I've taken over his."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I've already told you, Yugi. I'm here to be with Tea."  
  
"For how long? You can't still here forever. You rule a country, don't you? Shouldn't you be back there?"  
  
"See that's where you're wrong."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The fact is I have the choice to either stay here or return home."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"But if you decide to stay here then who will rule ancient Egypt?"  
  
He smiled. "Yami will."  
  
Yugi didn't like the looks of his face. "You don't mean the Yami from this time, do you?"  
  
"Well, who else would I be talking about?"  
  
"Yami, you can't just still here! This isn't your home. You don't belong here. You have no idea what it's like to even live here."  
  
"But I'm learning to and I can stay here."  
  
Yugi was starting to get angry again. "No, you can't!"  
  
"Yes, I can!" Yami snapped back.  
  
Yugi touched his forehead with his fingers and rubbed it.  
  
"Okay, there's no point in arguing with you because it will take another 1,000 years before our argument ends. So what will send you back to ancient Egypt?"  
  
"Simple. Having Tea in my life once and for all."  
  
~*~ DUN, DUN, DUN!!! OMG!!! Talk about crazy! Can you believe what's going on now reviewers? This story is getting more and more out of hand by the chapter. ^_^ Isn't it great though? It brings me back to when I was writing 'Not Really You.' *sigh* I really did like writing that story. Anyway, thanks for reading the seventh chapter.  
  
Please review!  
  
Note: One last thing. This chapter concludes the Yami/Tea/Yugi love triangle. I hope you all enjoyed it while it was here. Though now we're going back to what this story's couple originally was. The Yami/Tea couple RULES!!! ~Shining Friendship 


	8. Something not believable

Author note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
'Here For You'  
  
~*~ Hello reviewers. This is my first update on ff.net of the New Year! *starts clapping* I'm back with chapter eight. I would like to thank all of the reviews I've been getting so far and thank you for continuing the story. Hope you all enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chapter eight: Something not believable  
  
Yugi just stared at Yami for minutes. Yami didn't dare to speak while Yugi took in what he had just told him.  
  
Once Yugi was finally able to speak again he spoke his mind to Yami.  
  
"Yami, you..." Yugi was still not believing what he had just heard. "...can't be serious," he barely got out.  
  
"I am being serious, Yugi. I love her and I want to be with her more than anything," he calmly said back.  
  
"So what you are telling me is that you're willing to give your entire life back in ancient Egypt just to be with Tea."  
  
"Yes, I am," Yami stated softly, but firmly. Hoping that Yugi would get the picture by now.  
  
Yugi's large eyes went even wider then normal. "Are you nuts?! You're from the past, Yami! You can't stay here!"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi hard. "And why not?"  
  
"Hello! You're the one that rules Egypt, not the Yami from this time. He can't take your place in time. That's not only wrong, it's crazy."  
  
"People do crazy things when they're in love, Yugi. And I am without doubt in love with Tea."  
  
*********  
  
"So what are you going to do now, Tea?" Serenity asked that night while staying up late and having more girl talks.  
  
"I don't know, Serenity. I guess I should talk to Yami about what happened between Yugi and I this afternoon. I'm sure Yami's going to want talk about it with me sooner or later anyway. What do you think I should do, Mai?"  
  
"My word of advice is I think you need to talk to Yami about what's been going on between you and Yugi and then go talk to Yugi about it."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so, Mai. I guess you're right."  
  
"Well, of course I'm right, Tea. What? You actually thought that I'd be wrong about something?"  
  
Tea and Serenity rolled their eyes at her. Mai started to scold at them, but said nothing back.  
  
Tea thought about it for a few more moments then made her decision.  
  
"Okay, then. I've made my decision. No matter what I'm going to talk to Yami and Yugi both tomorrow."  
  
*********  
  
"So when are you going to tell Tea about your decision of staying here, Yami?" Yugi asked in bed that same night.  
  
"I'm not sure. Though I don't think I'm ready to tell her yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because of many reasons."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"We need to remember that Tea still loves the Yami from this time."  
  
"Yeah, she still does," Yugi said, making it seem like she loved the Yami this time more than she loved him. "I know for a fact that she loves him deeply and he loves her."  
  
Yami remained quiet for a few seconds then spoke again.  
  
"I need to give her time to adjust the fact that it's okay for me to visit here before getting use to staying here."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes...I need to know that she loves me enough to let me stay here with her."  
  
Yugi turned to him. Looking at him straight in his eyes. Like he had suddenly changed for so me reason.  
  
"I know she loves you. Though, the fact is she loves both of you, but you're going to have to tell her the truth some time in the near future."  
  
Yami looked back at him. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because the longer you wait the harder it's going to be on Tea."  
  
Yami sighed and turned over on his other side now. Hoping that Yugi would get the idea that he didn't want to talk to him for the remainder of the night.  
  
Staring at a dark wall in Yugi's room he thought about how Tea would act when he would eventually tell her the whole truth.  
  
'I must tell Tea the truth soon...or else she'll find out on her own. Which may actually turn out to be even worse if that happens. What I need to do is clear to me.'  
  
Yami closed his eyes and saw a picture of Tea go through his mind. He sighed and opened his eyes again. 'I just pray to Ra that Tea will accept me here.'  
  
Soon his thoughts on the situation drifted him into a deep sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Tea wasted no time getting over to Yugi's the next morning.  
  
She wanted to get this done, and she wanted to get it done now.  
  
Tea knocked on the front door of the game shop and waited for someone to answer.  
  
Tea shut her eyes tightly. Saying to herself, 'God, I just hope Yugi doesn't answer the door. I'd rather talk to Yami before Yugi about what happened yesterday. Please let someone else besides Yugi open the door.'  
  
"Hello Tea. It's great to see you this morning. How are doing today?" Grandpa immediately greeted her as he opened the door.  
  
Tea made a small sigh of relieve. "Hello Mr. Motou. It's good to see you too. I'm doing fine today. Thank you for asking. Are Yugi and Yami awake? I need to speak with them-."  
  
"About what?" they both asked. Walking up to the door and standing next to Yugi's grandpa.  
  
Tea looked at them for a moment, very surprised to see them not separated and mad at each other anymore. But even more surprised by what they were wearing.  
  
Yugi wore his usual light blue pajamas and yellow stars on it. (A.N. Yugi looks so cute in those! ^_^)  
  
Yami was, however, topless, in flannel pajama pants. (A.N. Can you just imagine seeing Yami right now? *starts to drool* He would look SO hot!)  
  
Tea stared at him. Trying her hardest not to blush at her pharaoh.  
  
'God! As much as I thought how hot he looked in Egyptian clothes he looks even hotter in regular clothes!' she said to herself while blushing in harder.  
  
"About what happened yesterday," she barely managed to get out.  
  
"What happened yesterday, you two?" Grandpa turned Yugi and Yami and asked them in suspicion.  
  
They were silent.  
  
Yami and Yugi's eyes were suddenly focused on Tea, not saying a word. While, Tea's had also suddenly became the same with Yami and Yugi.  
  
None of them would say anything to Grandpa. A long silence came between the three of them so Grandpa tried to stop it.  
  
"Yugi..." Grandpa drifted while saying this to his grandson.  
  
'What's going on between with these three?' Grandpa thought to himself.  
  
"I think I'll go and do my weekly grocery shopping now. If you kids don't mind that is. Would any of you like to come with me?"  
  
Still none of them was even thinking about looking or speaking to Grandpa.  
  
That was at least until Yugi finally realized he was being rude by not answering his grandpa.  
  
"Sure, Grandpa. Go ahead, but we don't want to come. I'll be here for you when you get back," Yugi replied to his grandpa, but didn't even bother to look at him while answering.  
  
Grandpa just continued to look at the three of them. Hoping that one of them would do something to stop their silence.  
  
Though it had become so long that Grandpa just gave up watching them that he went on to the store.  
  
Yugi got his eyes off of Tea long enough to see that his grandpa was indeed telling the truth and went off to the store.  
  
'I thought he would never leave,' Yami said in his mind while his eyes remained on Tea.  
  
Now that Yugi's grandpa was gone Yami knew that this was the perfect time to finally discuss things with Tea.  
  
"I think I need to speak with Tea alone, right now, Yugi. We'll come inside when we're done."  
  
Yugi looked at him, slightly angered though.  
  
"But Yami, I was going to-," Yugi was cut off by Tea.  
  
"No, that's the way I want it, Yugi. I need to talk to Yami alone and then I'll come and talk to you after we're done."  
  
"Fine," Yugi said roughly and left, inside the house.  
  
*********  
  
About 15 minutes later Yami was changed and was ready to hear what Tea needed to say.  
  
"I see you came to talk to us about what happened yesterday, Tea. I knew you would," Yami started off the conversation as they walked down the road of Yugi's street.  
  
"I was actually surprise to see you and Yugi together, at least not mad at each other that is. I guess you guys worked things out yesterday. That's good."  
  
Yami laughed. "No, don't be fooled, Tea. We're still having our arguments, but that's a different story to talk about."  
  
Tea stared at him shortly after he was done saying this. "Okay..."  
  
"Now," Yami spoke again. "You obviously came to talk to both Yugi and I to see what happened between the three of us yesterday. So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Tea sighed. "Just let me just get this out without any disruptions, Yami. Okay?"  
  
Yami nodded his head. "All right. I'm listening."  
  
"Now I want you to know that I have no romantic feelings for Yugi. I mean, I use to have a crush on him, but that was before I fell in love with you. When he kissed him yesterday I didn't kiss him back. I really didn't feel anything at all. Well, expect that I was completely shocked that he did that. But what I'm trying to say is I want to just be friends with him and that's all."  
  
"I know, Tea. I did see what happened yesterday and I know that you don't feel that way for Yugi."  
  
She looked at him. "You do? You mean, you're not mad at me for what happened yesterday?"  
  
"No, I'm not and why would I be? Yugi was the one that caused this whole thing in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right about that. But how did you know I was going to say that?"  
  
"I knew you would say that because I know you love me."  
  
Tea smiled at him and stopped walking. Which, in return, made Yami stop walking also.  
  
"Tea, why are we-," he was cut off.  
  
"Shhh...Yami. Don't say a word."  
  
Then Tea wrapped her arms around Yami's neck and hugged him.  
  
Yami then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.  
  
Tea closed her eyes and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you, Yami. I love you so much..."  
  
Yami made out a slight sigh and smiled.  
  
"I know you do and so do I."  
  
Tea opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad."  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around her waist more. Placing his chin her shoulder while Tea laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Both of them closing their eyes now, embracing each other more and more until they couldn't.  
  
"Oh, Tea...I don't know life without you anymore. You mean so much."  
  
Tea took in the scent of his hair. It was the smell of cinnamon.  
  
"I just don't know what I'm going to do without you when you leave," she said sadly while trying not to cry.  
  
Yami almost forgot what he needed to tell her.  
  
"Tea," he said sweetly, "do you remember that question I asked you when I first got here?"  
  
Then Tea let go of him, staring at him while saying, "You mean the one about you wanting to stay here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Have you thought about it like I asked you to?"  
  
"Well, a little bit, but we both know that you can't possibly stay here, Yami. You rule a country back in ancient times and you have a good life back there. I know that your stay here couldn't last forever and I wouldn't want it to."  
  
The last part Tea said got to Yami quickly.  
  
"What do you mean you wouldn't want it to?"  
  
"Yami, I understand your life back in Egypt as pharaoh and I know I could never take that away from you. I wouldn't want you to throw it away just because of me. I know that being pharaoh and having your friends is very important to you. That's why I want you to return when you feel the time is right."  
  
Yami was startled by this and was now starting to get an uncomfortable feel.  
  
'I never expected Tea to say this when I was trying to tell her the truth. Though, I must tell her truth now. While we are alone and on the subject. I can't leave here knowing that not saying this could get Yugi involved with the matter later so the time to tell Tea is now.'  
  
"Tea...there's something you need to know. There's something I've actually needed to talk to you about even though I really haven't been wanting to yet. Though, I know I need to say this right now or I'll never get it out again."  
  
"What's that, Yami?"  
  
"Tea, I can stay here. I want to stay here with you in the future."  
  
Tea's smile slowly faded away, mostly in confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Listen to me, Tea. When Shadi, Isis, and I got the power to get me here they also gave me something along with it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can stay here in the future. I can stay here and...be with you forever...my love...Just as I have always wanted..." he said in a whisper and slowly came towards her to hold her.  
  
Tea covered her mouth. The words Yami used were more than she could handle.  
  
She slowly stepped away in shocked of what he had just told her. Not believing what she had just heard from her pharaoh.  
  
~*~ That's all for now reviewers. Sorry for another cliffhanger. The question now is how is Tea going to handle what Yami just told her next? Hmmm...I wonder...Well, I guess we will all just have to find out in the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading again!  
  
Please review! 


	9. Needing help

Author Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
'Here For You'  
  
~*~ Hey everyone! I'm back again with chapter nine. So tell me, is the story getting interesting or what? Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter. Thanks for continuing!  
  
Chapter nine: Needing help  
  
Tea was so shocked of what she had just heard that when she was walking backwards she bumped into a tree. Hitting it lightly, Tea still had a hand covered over her mouth. Her eyes stared into his, never leaving them for a second.  
  
Yami began to get the same uncomfortable feeling that he got back in ancient Egypt when he told Tea for the very first that he loved her. Only this time he really didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Tea, believe me when I say that I wanted to tell you this in the beginning. I never meant to make you wait this long and find out. Though the more I thought about it the more I wanted to see that you liked having me here first."  
  
Tea wouldn't answer back. The shock of everything was still going through her mind.  
  
Which really began to get Yami worried.  
  
"Tea, please say something," he begged her.  
  
She slowly took her hand off of her face and placed it down by her side.  
  
"How could you keep something like this away from me, Yami?" she asked, but said nothing else.  
  
Slightly relieved that Tea finally said something Yami continued to tell her more about his decision.  
  
"I wanted to know that you loved me enough to accept me to be part of your life, Tea. I love you and-," Yami was suddenly cut off.  
  
"You lied to me!"  
  
"Well-."  
  
"Yami, how could you lie to me like that? Of course I love you, and you know that, but how could you do this?"  
  
"I didn't lie to you, Tea."  
  
Tea started to look angry. "Yes, you did. Holding the truth back from someone is the same as lying, Yami, and you should know that also."  
  
Yami was shocked by her tone all of a sudden.  
  
"Excuse me, Tea, but do you forget who you are talking to?"  
  
Tea looked at him even harder. "I know who I'm talking to, Pharaoh Yami, but I don't think you know who you are talking to."  
  
Yami just looked at her, not saying anything.  
  
"If you've already forgotten you said that I was the girl you loved back in ancient Egypt," she informed him.  
  
"I haven't forgotten about that, Tea."  
  
"Then why do you always do this to me?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Lie to me! You lied to me about not telling anyone that I was covering up as Anzu in ancient Egypt. You lied about never having the chance to come here. And..." Tea look at him straight in the eyes, almost crying at him. "...now you lie to me about this..."  
  
"Tea...I only lied to you because-."  
  
"Why? Because you felt it was the right thing to do. Because you felt that was the only choice you had. Because you felt you couldn't trust me enough to know the truth. So what is it, Yami?" her voice was getting higher and higher.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you, Tea. I was only trying to help," he said in low and calm voice.  
  
"Well, you didn't, Yami. I told you when you first got here that love and relationships depend on trust. And it is quite obvious now that you don't have that with me."  
  
"......"  
  
Tea looked hard at him for one more minute then said, "I'll be at Yugi's until this afternoon. I'm going to talk with him about yesterday and then I'm going home. When you feel you can love me enough to no longer lie to me anymore then come and find me, but until then I have nothing further to discuss with you."  
  
Then she started down the road.  
  
"Tea, wait! Please, don't leave yet! I love you!" he yelled after her.  
  
She stopped and stood there for a moment. Then she turned around to face him.  
  
"Then why don't you show it every once and awhile?" she said back then turned around again and left him to be.  
  
Yami shutting his eyes tight. Making tight fists in his hands.  
  
Saying only one thing in his mind... 'What have I done?'  
  
*********  
  
Tea walked over to Yugi's for the second time that morning.  
  
Trying very hard not to think about what happened to Yami and her earlier.  
  
Yugi sat on the couch in the front room. Waiting for Tea and Yami, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
He was dressed now. His head looked up at the door as he heard it open.  
  
"Done talking with Yami?" was the first thing he said to her once she walked in.  
  
She sighed while closing the door. "At least for now."  
  
"Then why are you so down about it and where is he?"  
  
"I left him outside. I just found out that he lied to me about something when we were talking earlier so I left him out there to think about it."  
  
This didn't surprise Yugi at all, though he acted like it did.  
  
Getting up from the couch and walking over to her, he asked, "What did he lie to you about, Tea?"  
  
Tea looked in his eyes and then looked away. "I don't want to talk about it, Yugi. It's a long story anyway."  
  
"So are you mad with him?"  
  
"Yes. In a way I am mad at him and I should be for what he did to me."  
  
Yugi didn't say anything.  
  
Tea looked down at Yugi. "Just like I should mad at you for what you did to me."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes, you're right. You should be mad at me for what I did to you. I wouldn't blame you for hating me."  
  
Yugi looked down sadly and stared at the floor in sadness.  
  
Tea face softened. "I don't hate you, Yugi. I could never hate you."  
  
He slowly looked up at her. "You mean that?"  
  
"Yes," Tea's face softened up more. "Yugi, you're my best friend and could never hate you for expressing your feelings to me..." Tea drifted in her last couple of words.  
  
Thinking about what she had just said and finishing her sentence.  
  
"...even though what you did after that was without a doubt completely wrong."  
  
Yugi nodded his head. "I know what I did was wrong and I never should have done that."  
  
"Then why did you?" she asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. I guess after awhile I just got really jealous of Yami. I've liked you a long time, Tea and I'm not going to deny that to you."  
  
Tea smiled at him. "I'm glad that you had to courage to tell me the truth. Because I really wasn't mad that you said you loved me. I was mad at what you did after that."  
  
"Can you ever forgive me for making that mistake, Tea?"  
  
She smiled at him again. "Of course I can. I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't forgive now would I?"  
  
Yugi walked over to Tea a little bit more so that he could hug her.  
  
Smiling his thanks, he said, "Actually knowing that you do forgive me for what I did would probably make you the best friend to have in the whole world."  
  
"I must admit that you're right about that, Yugi," someone said from behind them.  
  
Tea and Yugi both spun around to find Yami just walking in the house.  
  
Tea looked at him suspiciously. "And how would you know about that, Yami?"  
  
"Let's just say I had some sense knocked into me to finally figure this out."  
  
*********  
  
"Let's try to never fight again, okay, Yami?" Tea asked that night on her porch couch.  
  
Tea felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and having her being pulled towards him.  
  
"I wouldn't picture it any other way, Tea. From now on we both need to be honest with each other."  
  
Tea smiled. "Good."  
  
Yami reached over and gave Tea a small kiss on the cheek. Tea knew what it meant.  
  
"I love you too, Yami."  
  
Now Yami smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Tea leaned against Yami more and closed her eyes. As she sat in Yami's arms she couldn't help but think about the Yami from this time and how she missed him.  
  
FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
"Yami, can I see your Dark Magician Girl card again?"  
  
"Sure. Let me get it for you."  
  
'The next thing he said to me was one of the sweetest things I had ever heard from him,' Tea said to herself (during present time).  
  
"She reminds me of you..."  
  
'Though I wasn't quite sure what to think of it at first.'  
  
"Do you really think so...or are you just trying to flirt with me?"  
  
"Both."  
  
'I was so amused by the way he was acting.'  
  
"How does she remind you of me?"  
  
"She's just as beautiful as you, for one thing."  
  
'He just kept using his charm on me to make me melt with his words.'  
  
"What else?"  
  
"You're just as strong as her and just as spirited as her."  
  
'I was actually surprise that he would say that.'  
  
"Well, thank you."  
  
***  
  
"I would never like another girl the way I like you, Tea. I promise you that."  
  
'I felt like I was the luckiest girl on the world.'  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Yami...please kiss me..."  
  
"Tea...I love you so much..."  
  
"I know... I love you too."  
  
"I could stay like this forever with you, Tea....."  
  
"So could I."  
  
'I knew I could and I knew I wanted to. I really did.'  
  
END FLASHBACKS ~*~  
  
A tear began to trickle down Tea's cheek.  
  
Yami noticed how quiet Tea was so he decided to see why she was.  
  
"Tea, is there something wrong?"  
  
She didn't respond back.  
  
Suddenly a tear landed on Yami's arm.  
  
'Is that a teardrop? Is Tea crying?' he thought to himself.  
  
Yami cranked his head over to see what was going on with Tea.  
  
He immediately saw tears going down Tea's gentle face. Staring down at herself for some reason.  
  
"Tea, why are you crying?" he asked her as he moved over to the other side of the couch to see her face.  
  
"Because *sniff* I miss *sniff* the Yami *sniff* from this time *sniff* so much."  
  
Yami grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I know you miss him, Tea and I know you love him too, but what can we do?"  
  
"I *sniff* don't know, Yami. I mean, *sniff* I love you both the same *sniff* and I know that will never change, but *sniff* why can't..." Tea didn't continue her sentence.  
  
Yami had a pretty good idea why.  
  
"Why can't you be with both of us at the same time? Is that what you were going to say?"  
  
Tea nodded her head.  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around hers and held her close.  
  
"I know how you feel, Tea. I mean, if you and Anzu were both here then everything would seem so perfect."  
  
After Yami said those words Tea had a flashback of what Isis told her and Yami back in his palace.  
  
Finally calmed down completely, Tea asked, "Yami, don't you remember what Isis said to us that day back your palace?"  
  
FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
"Now why have you brought me here Tea? You asked me to come here and answer you something else, but you only would if I came here. So what is it?"  
  
"Just answer me this. Am I Anzu or not?"  
  
"You very much are Anzu."  
  
"But you said earlier that I wasn't your friend Anzu. I thought that indicated that I wasn't your friend Anzu."  
  
"What I meant earlier was that you were not the one that knew me. Anzu knew, not you."  
  
"I do know you. but just from the future, so I guess you're right."  
  
"Tea, you are Anzu and Anzu is you."  
  
"But then where did she go when I came here?"  
  
"Can't you see? She never left. Anzu lives within you and you live within her. Anzu is the person that you are now and you are the person that Anzu is 5,000 years from now. You are both connected. Just like everyone else here is too. We are all people from the past and the future."  
  
END FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
"Yes, remember that day quite well in fact. But what does that have to do with anything?" Yami asked her.  
  
Tea sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just really miss the real you. Of course I missed having *you* around, but there was just something about the you from this time that got me interested in *you* in the first place."  
  
"Well, there were things about Anzu that I liked to get me interested in you also, Tea."  
  
Tea leaned against Yami. Starting to feel cold she let him wrap his arms around her again.  
  
"So what do we do now, Yami? I mean, should you go back ancient Egypt? Should I come with you? There's so many questions that we need answered now that we're going to need help."  
  
"I wish I knew, Tea. I guess I don't know how I much I need Isis around for help until she's gone, huh?"  
  
Tea suddenly gasped. 'I think I just got an idea on how we can get help.'  
  
Tea got up and left Yami for a moment.  
  
"Hey, Tea, where are you going?" he asked as he followed her in the house.  
  
"We're going to need help and there's only person right now that could help us."  
  
Then she picked up the phone and Yami asked, "What are doing, Tea?"  
  
"Phoning a friend."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Just a sec and you'll find out."  
  
Tea pressed something on the phone and said, "Yes, hello. I need to make a collect call to Egypt."  
  
'Egypt? Why would she call there?'  
  
"To who and where? Cairo, Egypt and it's to a family called the Ishtars," Tea answered.  
  
Yami stood in shock.  
  
"Yes, I'll hold. Thank you, " Tea replied back to the operator he heard her say.  
  
"You're going to call Malik and Isis, Tea. Are you crazy?" he asked quietly.  
  
Tea gave him a look. "We need help, Yami. And here in the future their Malik and Isis's names are Marik and Ishizu."  
  
Tea suddenly got back on the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ishizu. Is that you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, great. How are you?"  
  
"I'm glad you, Marik and Odion are doing so well. Yugi, me, and the others are doing fine here too."  
  
'Who's Odion?' Yami asked himself again.  
  
"Okay, I'll get straight to the point. I need you to fly out here to Japan."  
  
Yami guessed that Ishizu was asking why.  
  
"Because I need your help something...and the Yami from the past is here in the future."  
  
~ That's it for chapter nine. I hope it was another good chapter. As you can all see that I'm going to put Ishizu in the story soon. Do any of you think I should put Marik, Odion, or Shadi in the story also? If you do please tell me in your reviews. Thanks for reading!  
  
Please review! (For Marik, Odion, and Shadi sake!) 


	10. A promise

Author note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
'Here For You'  
  
~ Hi everybody! I'm back with chapter ten. I decided to add two more characters along with Ishizu in the next part of the story. Though I'm not going to tell you who they are. Hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter ten: A promise  
  
"Wow! This is so exciting! We're finally going to get to see Ishizu again. It feels like it's been forever since we last saw her," Serenity said excitedly while she and the rest of gang waited for Ishizu at the Domino Airport.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "Sis, it's only been two and half months since we last saw her."  
  
"You seem real excited to see her again, Joey," Mai said dully while looking through a magazine.  
  
"I am excited ta see her, Mai. I'm just not goin' crazy about it," Joey told her.  
  
Tristan quickly got up from his chair that he was sitting in next to Serenity and Duke.  
  
"Oh, so what you're saying that Serenity's going crazy about it, Joey," he snapped at him while shooting a look at him.  
  
Joey stood up too. Ready to fight him any second. "No, I'm not-," Joey was suddenly cut off by another voice.  
  
"That's enough you guys," Tea stood in the middle of them. "We don't need you two fighting before she gets here."  
  
"Tea's right you guys. The last thing we need is to have a fight in the airport," Duke stepped in.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for doing that guys," Tristan apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
Tea smiled. "That's better."  
  
Then everyone sat back down. Tea sat down next to Yami.  
  
He held out his hand to her and she gently took it. Then they smiled at each other and Yami gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Tea, is Ishizu's flight coming in soon?" Yugi asked right after Yami kissed her cheek.  
  
He sat on the other side of Tea at the time.  
  
Tea looked over at him. "Yeah, it should be here in just a few minutes."  
  
Joey let out a snort. He sat on the other side of Yami, Yugi, and Tea.  
  
"Good. Because if I have to wait here much longer I'm gonna go crazy," Joey was sitting impatiently next to Serenity and Mai.  
  
"Just try to keep it down, Joey. Some of us do not want to get publicly humiliated while we're here," Duke said calmly.  
  
Serenity started to make silent giggles by what he said.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ishizu! Oh, it's so good to see you again. It feels like we haven't seen you in ages," Tea said as Ishizu walked over to them from the gate.  
  
"I know. It does feel like it's been a while. I am so glad to see you again my friend," Ishizu replied back while giving her a hug.  
  
"Good to see you again, Ishizu," Yugi said while walking up next to Tea.  
  
Ishizu smiled at him. "I agree."  
  
"So did you bring anyone else along with you, Ishizu?" Duke asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. I hope you all don't mind. But I brought along- ."  
  
"Well, what do you know. It's the pharaoh and his little friends," said a voice from the large crowd getting off the plane.  
  
'What a second. That voice...it sounds so familiar...' Tea thought to herself.  
  
The voice turned out to be-  
  
"Marik!" Tea called out once she recognized him from the large crowd.  
  
"Marik!" everyone else (besides Yami) said.  
  
Yami just kept his eyes focused on him, not saying a single word.  
  
Tea didn't seem to notice because she was still in shock of seeing Marik.  
  
"You brought along your little spoiled brat brother of yours. Why would ya go and do a thing like dat?" Joey said.  
  
Tea lightly hit him with her elbow on his side. Joey then slightly cried out in pain.  
  
"Whatcha hit me for?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Come over here. I want to talk to you," Tea ordered him.  
  
They walked a little away from their friends and Tea began to talk to him again.  
  
"Joey, this isn't the time to be throwing rude comments at Marik."  
  
"Why not? Don't ya remember what he did to both of us back at Battle City?"  
  
Tea closed her eyes and had a quick flashback from when Marik had controlled their minds back in Battle City.  
  
Tea opened her eyes and said to him, "Yes, I do remember, but that's over now. Marik's good again and we just need to forget about what he did to us, okay?"  
  
Joey looked at her. He saw in her eyes that she really did want to put all the bad stuff behind them.  
  
He knew that it would only upset her by mentioning the past events they had with Marik and his yami.  
  
"All right, Tea. Ya win. I won't talk about it anymore. Happy now?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Yes."  
  
He smiled back. "Okay, then. Let's go and get back with the others before they start to wonder what we're doing over here."  
  
"Joey, wait," she stopped him back he left.  
  
"Why?" he asked then looked back at her.  
  
"I just want to say thanks. I'm glad that you understand how I feel about this. It means a lot to me."  
  
"Oh, Tea. Just forget about it. I know ya don't like talkin' about it because it gets ya upset and I respect that."  
  
"Well, thanks anyway."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Then he wrapped an arm around her waist, gave her a quick hug, and they walked back over to the others.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
(That night)  
  
"We're very pleased that you could come back to Japan on such short notice, Ishizu. It means a lot to me," Tea admitted to her that night.  
  
Ishizu and Marik were staying over at Tea's house for the time that they were going to be there.  
  
Mai and Serenity decided to go back to Joey's apartment. (A.N. God help them because Joey is probably such a pig in that apartment!)  
  
"Your very welcome, Tea. But please tell me more about why you wanted me to come back. I mostly forgot about what you told me the other night, mainly because Marik was so excited to come."  
  
Tea let out a long sigh. "Okay, you now how the night Yami and I came to the museum and we saw those stone tablets for the first time?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
"And you told us that Yami was the pharaoh of Egypt in the carving."  
  
"Yes, go on."  
  
"Well...this may be hard to believe, but...that's him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yami is gone."  
  
"But how can that be? He was just with us today."  
  
"No, the Yami you saw today wasn't the real one. That's the Yami from the past."  
  
Ishizu looked at Tea pretty confused.  
  
"That's the real Pharaoh Yami. He came to the future and is now the Yami from this time," she explained more.  
  
"Let me see if I get what you're saying, Tea. Are you telling me that that is the pharaoh of Egypt from 5,000 years ago disguised as the Yami from the period of time?"  
  
"Yes, you could say that."  
  
"So what you said to me was in fact true."  
  
"Of course it was. I wouldn't lie to you and make you come here if I wasn't being serious."  
  
Ishizu was about to say again when someone interrupted them.  
  
"Tea, your mother is on the phone for you. Do you want me to tell her to call back later?" Marik asked kindly. (A.N. Let's just say he's acting like the way he was when he pretended to be their friend Namu.)  
  
"No, I'll take the call now. Thanks Marik."  
  
Tea turned to Ishizu and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Tea got up, walked past Marik and went into the house. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," she said coolly.  
  
"Tea, oh, I'm glad that I finally caught you at home. Where have you been lately? I've been calling home and you haven't been there. Is everything all right at home?" her mother asked, a little concerned.  
  
"Everything's all right, mom. I've just been at Yugi's a lot lately."  
  
"You haven't been sleeping over there since I've been gone, have you?"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes, smiling. "No, mom. I've been here every night since you left."  
  
"All right then. By the way, honey, who was that boy that answered the phone? I don't believe I've met him before. Is he a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a friend of mine and he comes from Egypt. He and his sister are visiting here for a couple of days to see others and me. Just until you return next week, of course," Tea explained.  
  
"They're not staying at the house, are they?" her mother asked.  
  
"No. They're not staying here, mom. They're actually going to be leaving here soon for a hotel soon anyway," she lied convincingly.  
  
"Okay. All right, I get the picture. Well, I guess I'll leave you to your friends then. Remember not to stay up too late."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Oh, and I'll call you in the next couple of days to see how you're doing. Take care now and remember that I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Goodbye, honey."  
  
"Goodbye, mom."  
  
Then Tea hung up the phone.  
  
"You lied to your mom, didn't you, Tea?" Marik asked.  
  
She looked up at him. He had on one of those annoying smiles that you get from one of your younger siblings when they saw you got in trouble.  
  
'Ugh, he must have heard the conversation I had with her. Why won't he just leave me alone?'  
  
"Why were listening in on my conversation with my mom?" she asked, slightly in an angered tone.  
  
"Just curious, that's all. So did you?" still egging her on to tell him the truth.  
  
"Yes! So why do you care?"  
  
"No reason. Just thought I'd ask."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes at him. "I've got to go back and talk with your sister. Why don't you go and watch t.v. or something?"  
  
Then she walked past him again and went outside on the porch where Ishizu was waiting for her.  
  
"How is your mother doing, Tea?" Ishizu asked as soon as Tea got outside.  
  
"Oh, she's doing good. She hasn't been able to get a hold of me for a few days now. She was just a little worried that's all. But everything's taken care of now."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Do you have anymore questions for me while we're out here?"  
  
"Yes, I do. If you don't mind that is."  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
"Why is it that the Pharaoh Yami wanted to come here? How did know he could come here?"  
  
"Oh, boy. This is going to be a long night."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"And that's why Yami wanted to come here," Tea ended her story two hours later.  
  
"Wow, Tea. I can't believe that you and the pharaoh went through so much together. You must really love each other."  
  
Tea smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess we do. We've done a lot for each other in the past and I know he really loves, just as I do for him."  
  
Ishizu smiled back at her. "I'm glad my friend."  
  
Tea's smile soon faded.  
  
"Ishizu, I have something else to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have asked you to come here for your help. For my help and the pharaoh's help."  
  
"What can I do to help you, Tea?"  
  
"See, Yami came here to see me, to visit me for a little while. Or so I thought. But I just found out a few days ago that he actually wants to stay here...in the future."  
  
"But I don't see how I can help with this situation. Remember that I don't have the Millenium Necklace any longer. It now belongs to Yugi."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I still love the Yami from this time and-."  
  
"Your stuck in between the both of them, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes..." she answered disappointingly.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Tea. I'm sorry to say this, but I cannot help you in this situation. It is beyond my control," Ishizu sadly said.  
  
"So it's over. There's nothing we can do."  
  
"I'm afraid so..."  
  
Tea sadly put her head down.  
  
'Yami...why can't you be here with me? I miss you so much. Please, I want you back so badly.'  
  
"...but may be someone else that can help you," Ishizu continued to say.  
  
Tea suddenly brought her head back up.  
  
"What? What did you say?"  
  
"Shadi may be able to help you, Tea. I think I have an idea, but he must be here in order to do it."  
  
"Shadi...but he only comes when there's like something wrong in the universe. He'll never come just because we want him to."  
  
"I do not underestimate Shadi, Tea. He is a very mysterious person. Not even I, someone who has known him for years, could say that."  
  
Suddenly a bright, white light was shown in front of Tea's house.  
  
"Who is that?" Tea asked as the light was getting brighter.  
  
"It's Shadi," Ishizu answered her. She could have recognized that bright light from anywhere.  
  
A few seconds later the light had completely died down and Shadi's figure was shown just as Ishizu said.  
  
"You're right, Ishizu."  
  
Shadi opened his eyes and slowly stepped forward. Walking closer and closer to Tea and Ishizu.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Ishizu," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.  
  
"I couldn't agree anymore, Shadi," she replied back, smiling.  
  
"And the same to you also, Tea."  
  
"Thank you," she replied back.  
  
"Have you come seeking to help Tea out?" Ishizu asked him as he finally walked up to them.  
  
"Yes, I have. Now what is it that you need, Tea?"  
  
Tea seemed a bit scared to tell him about her situation at first, but decided to get over it and just tell him anyway.  
  
"I have a problem, Shadi, and I'm really starting to believe that no one can help me with it anymore because it's gotten so out of hand," she explained worriedly.  
  
"What is the problem?"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. "Here we go again. Okay, this the way it started...."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Another hour went by (it only took an hour because Shadi didn't ask about anything) and Tea was once again done the story for the second time that night.  
  
"But what can I do to help?" he asked as soon as Tea finished up the situation.  
  
"I was hoping you could answer that."  
  
Ishizu stepped in and said, "I believe I have an idea, Shadi, but I need your help in order to do it."  
  
"What is your idea, Ishizu?" Tea asked with a little bit more hope in her eyes.  
  
"I cannot explain it right now, Tea, but I am sure it will help you immensely."  
  
"Then when can you tell us what it is?"  
  
"Before I can tell it to you both we are going to need to do a few things."  
  
"What?"  
  
"First, we need to get the pharaoh and have him here with us."  
  
"Sure. I can call Yami and tell him to come over. It's not to late out," Tea said.  
  
"What else, Ishizu?" Shadi asked.  
  
"Then we must go back to the museum. Tea, are the stone tablets of the Egyptian Gods still there?"  
  
"Yes they are. Why?"  
  
"That's the other thing we need in order to fulfill my plan."  
  
Suddenly Ishizu started to go back in the house.  
  
"Come, my friends. We have no time to waste. Tea, come inside and call the pharaoh. Tell him to come here as soon as he can. Shadi, we're going to need to use your Millenium Key for the plan later, just so that you know. Now let's get going."  
  
Ishizu left for the house and Shadi followed her inside.  
  
Tea, however, stood outside still.  
  
'What does Ishizu have planned for Yami and I? Is it really going to help me? Am I ever going to see Yami again? There are so many questions I have and I want them answered so badly. I just hope Ishizu will be able to answer some of my questions with what she has in store for us.'  
  
"Tea! Are you coming?" Ishizu yelled out at her.  
  
"Yes, I'll be there in a second," she yelled back.  
  
Tea closed her eyes. 'Yami...I promise I'm going to be with you again. No matter what I know everything is going to be all right in the end. Promise.'  
  
~*~ Chapter ten must end here reviewers. So what do you think now? Still good? Are you wondering what Ishizu's plan is? Well, if you are the question is going to be answered in the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy. ^_^  
  
Please review! 


	11. Sudden surprises

Author note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
'Here For You'  
  
Hello everybody. Chapter 11 is here. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter eleven: Sudden surprises  
  
"So...tell me again. Why are we here? At a museum in the middle of the night," Yami asked that same night as he, Tea, Shadi, and Ishizu looked up at the museum they were all about to go into.  
  
"We are here for a very special purpose, my pharaoh," Ishizu answered calmly.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "And what purpose may that be?"  
  
"Ishizu said that she has an idea to solve our problem," Tea answered him.  
  
"What problem?" he continued to ask questions.  
  
"There's no to explain right now, Yami. All I tell you is that it's about what we discussed the other night."  
  
"What do you mean it's about-."  
  
"We must move quickly," Ishizu whispered. "My plan must act before anyone else arrives here in the morning. Come, and I will take us where we need to be."  
  
The four of them walked up the stairs of the museum and stood in front of the door.  
  
"You do still have a key to the museum, don't you, Ishizu?" Tea asked.  
  
"Ummm..." she said digging around in her purse. "I should have one here somewhere in here..."  
  
She kept searching around in her purse until she said, "Ah! Here it is!"  
  
Showing the others a sliver key and then unlocking the door quickly.  
  
"Please, follow me everyone," Ishizu commanded quietly.  
  
Yami, Tea, and Shadi followed her down to the basement of the museum.  
  
Ishizu flickered on the lights and the ancient stone tablets were shown.  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "These stones...They show all of the things I've done back home."  
  
Tea stepped forward and said, "I told you, Yami. These are stones that show the events of your past. I saw these very stones with your future self about three months ago."  
  
"I remember," Ishizu also stepped forward also.  
  
"Now tell us, Ishizu. Why have you brought us here tonight? What is your plan?" Shadi asked.  
  
Ishizu walked closer to the stone tablet that showed the challenge between Kaiba and Yami.  
  
Turning around to face them, she began to answer them. "This is my plan...Shadi, with your Millenium Key I need you to call upon the forces of the past from this tablet."  
  
"And what will this do?" he asked.  
  
"If my calculations are correct this will indeed bring back the pharaoh from this time."  
  
"What?!" Tea and Yami yelled out.  
  
"But I thought..." Tea's words soon drifted.  
  
Ishizu smiled. "I know what you were thinking Tea. I picked it up from when you told me your story earlier. You thought he was just part of the pharaoh that we see before us, but he is indeed back there in ancient Egypt."  
  
"What...? But how is that possible? When I went to ancient Egypt Anzu didn't come here. She..."  
  
"She was apart of you. I know. But in that situation it was chosen by fate. In this situation it was chosen by choice. So the overall story you believed was indeed wrong. Anzu didn't come here last time, but the Yami from this time did in fact go to ancient Egypt. Just as you did, Tea."  
  
Tea just stood there stunned. Yami was completely amazed.  
  
"How do you know that this is all true?" he questioned her.  
  
Ishizu turned to the young pharaoh. "It has been foretold and past down to all Egyptian families for many generations, my pharaoh. Fate has dictated that Anzu would once again go back to ancient Egypt and see her life in the past. Meaning that Tea would eventually go to ancient Egypt and finally have her one true love. Only to be with him here in the future."  
  
"Me?" Yami asked.  
  
"No, my pharaoh. Your present self is the one I'm talking about."  
  
Yami seemed a little taken back by what she had just said. "You believe that I am not destined to be with Tea."  
  
Ishizu closed her eyes. "Yes, you are, my pharaoh, but it's not Tea exactly."  
  
"It's Anzu," Tea knew.  
  
Yami turned back to her. "Are you really going to believe this, Tea?"  
  
"Yami, I..." she didn't know what to say at this point.  
  
"Tea, we belong together," he told her gently.  
  
"Please, Yami, this isn't the time," she said firmly.  
  
"Yes, it is," his tone started to sound serious.  
  
"No, it is not, my pharaoh. It is time to put my plan into action," Ishizu told him. Turning to Shadi, she asked him, "Are you ready, Shadi?"  
  
"Yes, I will begin now."  
  
Shadi walked up to the stone tablet, closed his eyes, and began to hum something to himself when Yami suddenly stopped him.  
  
"Stop! Wait!" he commanded Shadi.  
  
Shadi immediately stopped his spell as Yami commanded asked, "Why? Is there something wrong, my pharaoh?"  
  
"Yami, what's gotten into you? Why are acting like this?" Tea seemed worried.  
  
Yami looked back to Shadi and Ishizu. "Can we have a few moments alone?"  
  
"Of course," Ishizu answered. "Please call us when you are ready for us come back."  
  
Shadi and Ishizu quietly left the basement.  
  
Yami turned back to Tea. Ready to tell her why he asked to be alone with her.  
  
"Yami, why are you acting like this? I don't you why you've suddenly-."  
  
"Tea, there's a few things I haven't told you since the incident with Yugi."  
  
She looked at him. Surprised that he was still keeping things from her.  
  
"Yami, I thought we cleared up all this. What else have you been keeping from me?"  
  
"Yugi knows about me. He knows that I'm the one from the past," he admitted.  
  
Tea's eyes widened. "What...?"  
  
"Right after you left for your house that afternoon Yugi was telling, actually yelling at how me much he loved you and that I was reason why he never had a chance with you-."  
  
"That is not true. Yugi should have known better than that. If he had told me this earlier than...none of this would have ever happened," ending her sentence in a whisper.  
  
Starting to stare out into space with her thoughts.  
  
"May I please finish what I trying to tell you?" he asked, a little annoyed.  
  
She nodded, somewhat in sadness while still in her thoughts.  
  
"While Yugi was telling me this I remembered when the Yugi from my time was going through the same problem. He was in love with Anzu, but was too afraid her because-."  
  
"Of you," she finished his sentence.  
  
Yami looked at her amazed. "You knew...? How...?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
She started to walk away from him when answering.  
  
"Do you remember the night I admitted that I loved you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I would have never been able to build up the courage to tell you that if it wasn't for Yugi."  
  
"I remember you telling me that you went to see him."  
  
"Yes, well, that wasn't the only thing we talked about. He also told me that he loved Anzu. He loved her more than anything in the world, but when he found out that Anzu had stronger feelings for you he couldn't...He didn't have the courage to tell her anymore."  
  
"Yes, I figured that when he never talked to me about it anymore."  
  
Tea walked back to him. She looked deep into his violet eyes.  
  
He could already tell that she was going to ask him something was very important to her.  
  
"Yami...I need to know something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have stronger feelings for me than Anzu?"  
  
Yami seemed surprised that she would ask such a question like that.  
  
"I...I do believe so, Tea, but that doesn't mean I don't love her."  
  
"Then why are you preventing me from seeing him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Yami from this time."  
  
"Tea, I..." his words soon drifted.  
  
"Yami, if Anzu was able to come here right now what would you do?"  
  
Yami didn't answer right away. He took a moment to think about it.  
  
"I would want to see her."  
  
Tea sighed. "But isn't it more than just that? I mean, with the Yami from my time it's more than just wanting to see him. I want to kiss him, hug him, and hold him, anything to keep him near. I love him, just as I love you, and I want to be with him. Don't you feel that way with Anzu?"  
  
"That's the way I feel with you, Tea. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, but..."  
  
"You love him more than me."  
  
"No. I love you both the same. That's why this whole thing is driving me crazy. After I left you in ancient Egypt I felt that I was only going to be loved by you. That I had no shot with the Yami from my time because he seemed to never want to be around me. But when you told me to tell him the truth anyway. I knew I needed to at least take the chance and try and it worked I found out that he loved me as well and everything was right again."  
  
"So what you're saying is that when he comes back and I leave everything, to you, will be good again. Is that what your saying?"  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying, but Yami, look at me. Do you really expect to stay here? To be with me because you can't admit your feelings to Anzu."  
  
"How do you know I haven't admitted my feelings to Anzu yet?"  
  
She eyed him. "Have you?"  
  
"No," he simply, but roughly said.  
  
"Then there's my point. Yami, I love you and I will always love you. I'm not talking about the Yami from my time. I'm saying this to you. I will love you separately from the other you. You are both the same to me in my heart and I love you both equally, but in different way."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I love the way you always make me feel so protected and safe. And I love the way your other self excites me with the way he acts. I love you both the same and I promise that will never change."  
  
"Tea, I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"Yami...You will never lose me. You will always be in my heart. Even if the Yami from my time breaks up with me that will never take away the love I have for you."  
  
"But-."  
  
"No. Don't, Yami. I know what you're going to say and it's not going to work. Now I need you to answer me this honestly. Do you truly see yourself wanting to live here tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't really want to be here, but I'd rather be in worse place in the world than live another day knowing that you won't be with me tomorrow."  
  
Tea softly shook her head. "I still can't believe this. Yami, I can't you still don't get it."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Yami, don't you realize that if you actually told Anzu the truth, that you would feel the same way that I feel about the Yami from my time."  
  
"Which is why Ishizu and I decided to bring back some old friends of yours," Yami and Tea heard Shadi saying to them from up stairs.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "What are they talking about now?"  
  
"Come upstairs and find out," a familiar voice to Yami said.  
  
"That voice...I know that voice," he said out loud.  
  
"Then why don't we go see what they're talking about?" Tea asked.  
  
"All right. Let's go."  
  
Yami and Tea walked up the stairs and out of the basement only to find two people that almost made they pass out because of the tremendous shock of seeing them.  
  
"It can't be..." Yami whispered.  
  
"It's not possible..." Tea whispered also.  
  
Yami and Tea stood right front of Anzu and (present time) Yami.  
  
~~ DUN, DUN, DUN!!!! Do you think the day would have EVER come that Yami and Tea would have to be face-to-face with the other people they love? Talk about freaky. OMG!!! The next chapter is going to have to be SO huge! I just hope I make it good enough. I will try to update as fast as I can with the next chapter. Even I'm tangling with excitement right now! I promise to try to update REALLY soon.  
  
Please review! 


	12. Confusion

Author note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
'Here For You'  
  
~*~ Hey reviewers! Now, not getting into much detail I would again like to thank all of the reviews that I've been getting in this fic so far and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter your about to read.  
  
(A.N.) (P. Yami means = Pharaoh Yami. * The Yami that's really from ancient Egypt. * I am having both Yamis in this chapter so I had to work something out. I know it looks pathetic, but please bare with me on this.)  
  
Chapter twelve: Confusion  
  
"Yami, it's me, Anzu," she spoke to him softly. "It's really me."  
  
Yami just stared at her.  
  
He knew there were about a million of things he wanted to say to her right then and there, but nothing came out of his mouth.  
  
All he could do was stared at her endlessly.  
  
"Y-yami...is that really you?" Tea almost didn't manage to get out.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Tea," he replied.  
  
She was already barely breathing. Tears of joy started to come out of her eyes.  
  
She ran to him, he wrapped his arms around her, and twirled her around in a circle.  
  
"Oh, Yami, I've missed you so much!"  
  
He smiled and closed his eyes. "I have missed you too, Tea. You have no idea how much I've missed you."  
  
He placed her back on the ground and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you again, Yami."  
  
"So am I," he whispered to her.  
  
"Since you've been gone all I could think about was you, Yami. I missed you so much while you were gone. You mean everything to me, Yami. Everything."  
  
"As do you to me, Tea."  
  
Tea started to cry some more. He hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Please...don't ever leave me again, Yami. It was just too much handle. Please don't leave me again."  
  
"I promise by the power of Ra that I will never leave you like that again," then gave her a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered.  
  
(A.N. Okay, I think a tear is starting to come out of my eye. *tear* Oh, this is so sweet! I just love Tea and Yami together, don't you?)  
  
Then he lifted her head from his shoulder softly and stared deep into her eyes.  
  
These were eyes he loved he told her without speaking. He slowly leaned in and gave her another kiss.  
  
She broke the kiss a few seconds later and said, "I love you, Yami."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yami could hear everything that Tea was saying to his present self, but at the time wasn't that interested.  
  
His main focus was on...Anzu.  
  
The second his eyes met hers when he walked up the staircase they never left them again.  
  
Though, Anzu decided to stop his staring by asking him, "Yami, please, let's go in another room. I believe they need privacy and we have much to talk about."  
  
Anzu grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him downstairs to the basement.  
  
"Anzu, I still can't believe it's you. How did you get here?" he asked her once they were down there.  
  
"From what Shadi told the *other* you and I was that he used his Millenium Key to bring us back for a short time."  
  
"You mean you can't stay here?"  
  
"Not for very long I'm afraid, my pharaoh. Though, that's not the point. Yami, I am here to bring you home. Everyone needs you back in ancient Egypt. Yugi can't take your place as pharaoh forever. I mean, he's great at it, but it's your job to rule as pharaoh, not his."  
  
"I'm not going back," he told her firmly.  
  
She looked at him. "Why not?"  
  
"I want to stay here in the future, Anzu."  
  
"But why? Don't you want to be with the others and me? Don't you care about us anymore?"  
  
"Of course I care about you, about all of you, but...there's someone here that I love and I want to stay here with her."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami, were you really back in ancient Egypt?" Tea asked him.  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"How was it there?"  
  
"You tell me. Don't you remember being there too?"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course I remember and I loved it there, but what I meant was how was it there for you?"  
  
"Well, let me say when you're right, you are right."  
  
"What do you mean, Yami?"  
  
"Our friends here are exactly the same as the ones we have in ancient Egypt."  
  
Tea immediately got what he meant and smiled at him.  
  
"You got hit in the head by Jou's goofing off, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah...and it still hurts," rubbing his head lightly.  
  
Tea just had to laugh. She could never forget the way Yugi, Jou, Honda acted like when they were together.  
  
Everyone in the palace knew that there was something going to go wrong in or outside of it when they were together.  
  
"Was it true that Ryou began to get a crush on you even though you were coming back here?" he asking her, switching into another subject.  
  
Tea blushed. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because when I mentioned your name all he could was talk about you."  
  
"While I was in ancient Egypt and I hadn't told anyone about myself Mai and Shizuka told me that Ryou had a crush on Anzu. So figured that she was a lot different from me and that fact that I had no idea what this guy was like I had nothing to worry about. But then the night he came back from one of his trips he kissed me...on the lips, without warning."  
  
"He what?!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Yami. I pushed him away when he kissed me. Just like I did when Yugi kissed me a few days ago," Tea ended her last sentence in a whisper.  
  
"Yugi did WHAT?!?!" extremely furious now.  
  
Tea shut her eyes. "I knew you were going to get mad about that."  
  
"Yugi kissed you!"  
  
"Yes...because he has feelings for me, Yami. Yugi admitted to me that he liked me as more than a friend. I told him that I didn't feel the same way and that I only wanted to be friends with them. So everything's fine. See?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you loved this girl, Yami? Why did you run away from us all that night? You were scaring me a lot after Tea left you guys. Yami, don't you see that you mean so much to me? I didn't want to see you like that, but you should have told me what was going on."  
  
"What's why I left. I was feeling miserable without Tea."  
  
Anzu's face suddenly sadden. She turned away from him and slowly said, "But what about me? Don't I mean anything to you? I mean I... have strong feelings for you."  
  
"What do you mean, Anzu? What are you saying to me?"  
  
"I had really thought you would have seen it by now, but I guess you love her more than I thought to even notice it."  
  
"Anzu, what are you saying? You're not making any sense to me."  
  
A tear went down her face. "I love you, Yami...but I guess that doesn't mean anything to you since you now have Tea."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "What did you just say to me?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you telling me that Yugi still has crush on you?" Yami asked a few moments later.  
  
"What do you mean he still has a crush on me? Are you telling me that you knew Yugi had feelings for me all along?"  
  
"Yes I knew, but he would never admit them to you. He just kept making excuses to me why he shouldn't."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"  
  
"Because I thought it wouldn't matter."  
  
"Well maybe it didn't mean anything to you, but it obviously meant a lot to Yugi and me."  
  
Turning around so her back faced him.  
  
He softly put a hand her shoulder and said, "Tea, I didn't want to get you worried about it."  
  
"That's no excuse for keeping the truth from me."  
  
"Maybe not, but he still shouldn't have never kissed you. I don't know what I'm going to say to him once we get back home. How could he do that when he knew we were dating?"  
  
Turning back to him with a slightly mad look on her. "Oh, and this coming from the guy that spent a week in ancient Egypt with Anzu."  
  
"Anzu? What about Anzu?"  
  
"Don't tell me nothing happened between you two while you were there."  
  
Yami suddenly got what Tea meant.  
  
"Tea, nothing happened between Anzu and I. Were just friends. I promised you that I would never love another girl like the way I do with you. Don't you remember me telling you that before I left?"  
  
Tea put her head down. She closed her eyes and remembered...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I love you, Yami. I love you more than anything. You mean so much to me and now you know that."  
  
"You love...me?"  
  
"Yes, Yami. Couldn't you ever tell?"  
  
"I guess I always tried not to because of Yugi and everything else going in Egypt."  
  
"You're a good friend, Yami. I know that you care about Yugi's feelings for me a lot, but...I just don't see Yugi and I ever being more than just good friends."  
  
"That's exactly what Tea told Yugi here when he told her that he loved her."  
  
"Is it just me or am I seeing a link between us and them?"  
  
"No, it's not just you. There is definitely a link between us and them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but from what I could tell a lot of things that to us in the past eventually comes on to them because they live in the future."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I remember you telling me that perfectly, Yami. That thought has been in my mind ever since you told it to me that day."  
  
"Tea, I love you and that's never going to change. Whether Yugi, Ryou, or anyone tries to take your love away from me I know that it will never work because we love each other so much."  
  
Tea smiled. "You're absolutely right, Yami. No matter what I know we can get through anything together."  
  
"There's just one little problem."  
  
Tea's smile faded quickly. "What's that?"  
  
"I can't stay here much longer."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"In order for me to stay here in the future I need to switch places with my past self."  
  
Tea turned around. "Oh no." 'Yami...'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You never did answer me back, Yami."  
  
"To what, Anzu?"  
  
"Do you love me or not?"  
  
Yami stared at her. He was about to say something when he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Yami!" Tea called down to him.  
  
"Tea! What's wrong?" he called back. Racing past Anzu and going up to Tea.  
  
He hugged her and she hugged him back but only for a few short seconds.  
  
"We have a problem," she told him.  
  
Walking down to the basement with her P. Yami asked, "What's the problem?"  
  
"Anzu and I can't stay here much longer," Yami answered.  
  
"He knows. I already told him," Anzu admitted.  
  
"How much longer can the two of you stay here?" Tea asked.  
  
"About another 40 minutes," she answered back.  
  
"40 minutes!" Tea and P. Yami yelled out.  
  
"I came here to bring the rightful pharaoh of Egypt back to his home," Anzu explained to Tea.  
  
"And I came back to stay here with Tea," Yami added.  
  
"The choice is now, my friends," the four of them heard Shadi say while coming downstairs with Ishizu.  
  
"The choice to what?" Tea asked.  
  
"The pharaoh must chose if he wants to go back to ancient Egypt or not in less than 40 minutes. If not the Yami from this will automatically go back to ancient Egypt with Anzu," Shadi explained.  
  
Tea whirled around to P. Yami. "You have to leave?"  
  
"That is correct, Tea," Ishizu told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yami, come back with me," Anzu looked into his eyes. "Please come back home. We need you."  
  
P. Yami stared at her and then at Tea. "I...don't know what to do anymore..."  
  
"This is so hard..." Tea said weakly.  
  
"What is?" Yami asked her.  
  
"Yami, as you well know I fell in love with your past self when I was back their while I had a crush on you."  
  
"Yes. So what's the matter?"  
  
Tea couldn't say it.  
  
"She loves the both of you now, Yami," Anzu answered for her. "And she can't decide what to do anymore."  
  
Tea buried her face in her hands and fell to the floor on her knees.  
  
She started to cry. "I can't believe this is happening. Why did this have to happen to me.....?"  
  
~*~ Okay...So do you think they have a problem or not? Can you believe Yami has to decide if he wants to go back to Egypt in just 40 minutes! Plus, choose between Tea and Anzu. Talk about trouble. Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter and please review!  
  
^_^ 


	13. The right choice

Author Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
'Here For You'  
  
~*~ Hello everybody! Thanks for continuing! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! ^_^  
  
Note: P. Yami isn't the Yami from our time. He's the one from ancient Egypt. Just to clear that up. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter thirteen: The right choice  
  
"Yes, this has become quite a problem, hasn't it?" Ishizu spoke up again.  
  
Tea was still on the ground. Crying her eyes out still because of what had been going on.  
  
"My pharaoh, please come back with me to Egypt," Anzu continued to beg to P. Yami.  
  
"How can I choose now...when I know I'm in love with two people?" P. Yami whispered.  
  
Yami was on his knees, rubbing Tea's back, hoping that she would say something to him.  
  
"Tea, please, you must get up. Please get up," he begged her as well.  
  
"No...There's no point in getting up now, Yami. I've fallen in love with two of the same people from two different worlds and now...I know in the end I'm going to lose one or the other."  
  
Anzu heard Tea say that and quietly walked over to her and Yami.  
  
"What? Is this the same Tea that fell in love with my pharaoh and told him that you would never lose each other because you were both in each others' hearts?"  
  
Tea opened her eyes and stared at Anzu.  
  
"You knew about that? How did you know that I said that?" she asked Anzu softly.  
  
Anzu smiled. "You're not the only one that sneaks away in the middle of the night to talk to people."  
  
"Are you saying you went to talk to Yugi about what happened between Yami and I?"  
  
"No, I'm saying that I did with Ryou."  
  
"And what did Ryou tell you?" then Tea started to get up.  
  
"Only what he knew. He did however say that Yami had a hard time saying goodbye to you before you left ancient Egypt."  
  
"Yeah, he did. But there's something you all forget. He wasn't the only one that had trouble with it."  
  
Then Tea started to walk away from them. Rubbing her shoulders because she was cold and looking down at herself in sadness.  
  
'I just don't know what to do anymore. What if I make the wrong choice when choosing what would be best for all of us?-'  
  
"You won't," Anzu interrupted her. "Because I know you'll make the right decision just like you always have."  
  
Tea turned around to face Anzu. "Did you just read my thoughts?"  
  
"Yes. That is how we are partly connected. When we are together, in the same time, we can read each others thoughts and feelings."  
  
"So I guess you must know how I'm feeling right now, don't you?"  
  
Anzu nodded. "Yes, I do, but you must realize something, Tea."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Who do you really want to be with tomorrow?"  
  
Tea looked at her shocked. "I said that exact same thing to Yami before you came here."  
  
"I know," Anzu smiled. "We're a lot alike and I think that's pretty cool."  
  
Tea smiled as well. "Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
"Now, can you truly answer that question to yourself, Tea?"  
  
Tea sighed. She looked past Anzu and walked over to the two Yamis.  
  
She looked at each of them and closed her eyes.  
  
FLASHBACKS ~~~ (These are all of the best flashbacks I could think of that Tea was with Yami or thought about him. They're not perfect, but I think I've got the basic idea what each person said.)  
  
~~~ 'Wait! Maybe there are two Yugis! I remember now. There was a shadow game and we were all in it. I remember there was one Yugi that was in the game with us. The one that has always been our friend and then there was another Yugi. A more serious and confident Yugi that was coaching our Yugi in the shadow game.'  
  
~~~ 'I don't really know how the whole Millenium Puzzle works, but I do know that when Yugi or any of his friends are in trouble the spirit inside his Millenium Puzzle will take over when Yugi's in over his head.'  
  
~~~ "I'm sort of going through the same situation as you. Well, I mean it's not exactly as yours, but I have got goals and dreams too. See, right now my heart is telling me to dance and I am. I know that I may not be the best at it and I may wake up one day and not like it anymore, but until then I'm going to stick with it."  
  
"That's great, Tea. I'm always telling Yugi to follow his heart."  
  
"Look, what I'm trying to say is you shouldn't look to the unknown as a enemy, you should see it as an adventure."  
  
~~~ "Thank you for bringing me here, Tea. I believe that you were right about this place. I think that this exhibit will help me and gave me some answers to my past."  
  
"Hey, what are for friends?"  
  
"No matter what I'm ready to go those doors and find out the secrets of my past."  
  
"No, we're ready. We're going to go through this together."  
  
"Okay, then. Let's go."  
  
~~~ "Yugi, look at that thick fog! Bakura must be in that thing."  
  
"It can only mean one thing. Marik and Bakura are playing a shadow game."  
  
"A shadow game?!"  
  
*YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!* "Too many people have already gotten hurt by Marik's evil plans. I believe that it would be best if you went back downstairs, Tea."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi, but I am not leaving you here all alone."  
  
"But, Tea-."  
  
"No, buts, Yugi. You forget that I was there with you the day when you found out about your past and you learned what you needed to do in order to save the world from destruction. I was there for you then and I'm going to stay with you now."  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS ~ (A.N. What do you think?)  
  
Tea opened her eyes again. When she did she found Yami standing right in front of her.  
  
Tea gasped. "What were you doing, Tea?" Yami asked her.  
  
"I-I-I was thinking about all of my memories of when I first found out about you, and when we went here for the first time and you learned about your past, and things like that."  
  
Yami smiled. "You were always such a wonderful friend to Yugi and I, Tea. I promise that will never forget what you did for us- for me when I needed you most."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" then she smiled while blushing.  
  
Yami leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thanks," Tea whispered out.  
  
"Tea, I just want you to know that whatever happens in the end I'm always going to love you no matter what."  
  
"So will I."  
  
"Have you all decided yet?" Shadi asked.  
  
"How much longer do we have?" Tea asked.  
  
"20 minutes."  
  
A little worried, but still remaining calm Tea managed to say, "Thank you."  
  
"There is only one more person that needs to be talked to," Anzu told Tea and Yami.  
  
'You know what the right thing to do is, Tea. I can see it in your eyes. You wish for things to go back the way they were before, don't you?' Tea heard Anzu say in her mind.  
  
Tea looked over at Anzu. 'As much as it hurts to admit it I do believe that that would be best. I will miss your pharaoh dearly, Anzu. I love him very much.'  
  
'I know you do. I have sensed that all along. But he is no longer just my pharaoh, Tea. He has indeed become both of ours.'  
  
Tea smiled. 'Thank you for believing that.'  
  
"You are welcome.'  
  
Anzu started to walk over to P. Yami when Tea suddenly stopped her.  
  
"Anzu, wait," Tea stopped right of her. "If there's anyone in the world that needs to tell him about the decision that we've made I know in my heart in needs to be me. Please let me be the one to tell him."  
  
Anzu nodded her head once, softly. "Very well then, Tea. Go and tell our pharaoh what the right choice is."  
  
Anzu started to walk back towards the other way.  
  
"Do you believe we have chosen the right choice, Anzu?" Tea asked gently.  
  
Anzu stopped and said, "I do believe that your choice is the choice for everyone else in this room...including myself so go and tell him the truth before it's too late. I have great faith in you," then she started to walk away again.  
  
Tea sighed again and looked back towards her pharaoh.  
  
He was sitting in chair, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Yami, can I sit with you?" she asked.  
  
Tea saw him coming back from his endless expressional face of thoughts.  
  
"There's no need to ask something like that, Tea," he told her.  
  
"Thank you," then she sat down next to him.  
  
"I've been thinking, Tea. What if I did stay here with you?"  
  
"Yami, no, you need to stop this now."  
  
He looked at her surprised. "Stop what?"  
  
It pained Tea so much to say what she needed to tell him.  
  
'Go on, Tea. I have faith in you. I know you have the will to tell him the truth,' she heard Anzu say to her from her mind again.  
  
'But what if he says no? What if I'm not ready?'  
  
'You are ready, Tea. Just look inside yourself and you will find the strength needed to let your feelings out.'  
  
'Okay...I'll try.'  
  
"Yami...it's time that we set things right."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think it would be best for everyone, including you and me, that I stay here and you go back to Egypt with Anzu."  
  
"No, no, NO!" he said while quickly getting up from his chair. "I am not leaving you here behind, Tea. Either I stay here with you or you come back to Egypt with me."  
  
Tea was trying her hardest not to cry. "Yami, you know I can't do that. I can't go back to Egypt with you. It wouldn't be right. Just as it wasn't right that you came here in the first place."  
  
"I can't go back there without you, Tea. Don't you understand that?"  
  
"Yes, I understand that, but if you don't go back to ancient Egypt with Anzu within the next 15 minutes the Yami from my will be forced to go back there with her and then neither of us will ever see them again. Now do you really want that? Do you really want to give up Anzu, being pharaoh of Egypt, and all of your friends just because of me?"  
  
"I...don't know...I guess I never really thought about it before."  
  
FLASHBACK ~ (A.N. Now, obviously I'm making up these flashbacks so it should be pretty interesting.)  
  
~~~ "Anzu, where are you taking me?"  
  
"It's a surprise, Yami."  
  
"Why does everything with you have to be a surprise?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Just think of it this way, Yami. We have a very mysterious and special friendship between each other because I always keep you guessing. Now, come on. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."  
  
~~~ "Yugi, you can't hide from Anzu forever."  
  
"Yes I can," Yami heard Yugi saying from under his bed.  
  
"Get out from under there, Yugi. There's no point in staying under there. She would eventually find you anyway."  
  
"I just made myself look like an complete idiot in front of Anzu. Now she's never going to like me for than a friend and I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life."  
  
"Oh, Yugi! Don't act so pathetic. Things could have been a lot worse."  
  
"How could things have been worse?"  
  
"Well, you could have spilled something are her instead of yourself."  
  
"Oh, Ra! I hate my life!"  
  
Yami just rolled his eyes in amusement.  
  
~~~ "See Yami, the way I figure it there are five of us guys in the palace, right?"  
  
"Jou, there are more than just five of us in the palace. There's the guards, and the slaves, and the-."  
  
"He means of the five of us guys being friends," Honda explained.  
  
Jou continued. "Anyway, there are five of us guys and we have three friends that are girls. So I was thinkin'-."  
  
"Well, that's always a surprise," Honda said then laughed.  
  
Jou growled. "That's enough out of ya, Honda."  
  
"Yeah, all right."  
  
"So I was thinkin' since there are five of us guys and three girls that each girl is bound to be in love with one of us."  
  
"Oh please, Jou! You're just saying that because we know you want Mai to like you," Honda told him.  
  
"That's enough out of ya, Honda! If I hear ya say one more negative thing from yur mouth I personally goin' to make sure ya never use it again!"  
  
Yami was just watching friends. Keeping in the laughter he had build up inside.  
  
~~~ "Come on, Yami. It is so obvious that you like Anzu as more than a friend," Mai was telling him.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"It's been obvious ever since we all found out that Yugi had a thing for Anzu," Shizuka added.  
  
"Well...all expect for Anzu that is. She's the only one that doesn't know," Mai told her best friend.  
  
"Mai, if Anzu knew that Yugi liked her then something would have happened by now."  
  
"You seriously think I haven't figured that out yet, Shizuka?"  
  
"I was just saying..."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes and walked away. "Girls..."  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS ~  
  
"I guess I would eventually miss all of my friends, Tea. I never really thought about it before."  
  
"Because you never had to before, Yami."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"So do you know what needs to be done now?"  
  
"I do...but what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Aren't you going to miss me if I leave?"  
  
"Yami, how could you ask me something like that? Of course I would you. I have been through so much with you and you mean so much to me. I could never forget you."  
  
"Neither could I."  
  
"Just as I see you in the Yami from my time-."  
  
"I'll see you in Anzu. Always."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Then I guess this means goodbye..."  
  
"...again," they both said at the same time and then laughed.  
  
"Now have you made your decision?" Ishizu asked them.  
  
"We have," Tea answered her.  
  
"And what is your final decision, Tea?" Shadi asked.  
  
"I have decided to stay with Tea," Yami answered.  
  
"And I've decided to go back with Anzu," P. Yami answered also.  
  
"You may say your good-byes, but then I must send you two back, my pharaoh," Shadi told P. Yami.  
  
"I understand. This hopefully won't take long."  
  
~*~ That's it for chapter thirteen. Didn't you like all the flashbacks I made for P. Yami? I thought the one with Yugi and P. Yami was so funny. Don't you think so? Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter. And remember...  
  
...please review! 


	14. Saying goodbye for the last time

Author Note: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
'Here For You'  
  
~ Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 14. Thanks for continuing! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! ^_^  
  
WARNING!!! You are DEFINITELY going to need a tissue for this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter fourteen: Saying goodbye for the last time  
  
P. Yami and Tea had their eyes on each other, completely focus. Both knowing that what the other one was thinking.  
  
"I can't believe this is it. This is probably going to be our last time seeing each other, Yami," Tea said to him calmly.  
  
"No, it won't be, Tea. We will see each other again."  
  
"How? Where?"  
  
"We will see each other in our dreams...and in our hearts," he told her, then smiled.  
  
Tea smiled back. "You're right. We will see each other in our dreams and in our hearts. And when I do dream of you I promise all I'll see is you."  
  
"As will I."  
  
"Yami, do you promise never to forget me?"  
  
"You know I have already promised you that, Tea."  
  
"I know. It's just..." Tea was having a hard time speaking because she was trying with all of her heart not to cry. "...It's just wanted to hear you say it again, that's all."  
  
He touched the bottom of her chin lightly with two fingers and made her look right in his eyes.  
  
"I promise," he whispered to her then let his arm fall back to his side.  
  
"I know," she whispered back while putting her head down.  
  
"I'll never forget you and I want you to know that," he gently spoke to her.  
  
"Oh, Yami!" in the next instant Tea flung her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly.  
  
Yami was completely surprised by this.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much!" she told her while crying on his shoulder.  
  
He gently wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I didn't have to go," he whispered to her calmly again.  
  
Tea didn't say anything back. She looked up at the ceiling and continued to cry.  
  
"I wish I could hold on to you forever, Tea. Stay with you right here, in your arms and never worry about anything else in the world."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Even though I know you are going to miss me, Tea, I believe you are making the right decision by staying."  
  
Then Tea suddenly let go of him, tears were still in her eyes. She shook her head in disagreement. "No you don't. You're just trying to make me feel better."  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
Tea laughed. "No! But thank you for trying."  
  
"After I go back to Egypt would you like me to tell the others something for you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Actually, yes. If you could that would be nice."  
  
"Anything for you, Tea."  
  
Tea took a minute to calm down and relax then she told Yami what she wanted him to tell the others.  
  
"Okay, now when you get back to Egypt the first thing you should do is tell Jou to stop messing around as much. Tell Honda that it's okay to go along with what Jou's doing but to stop him when he gets too out of control. I would like you to thank Yugi for helping me out that night I needed to talk to someone. Oh, and remember to tell Mai and Shizuka that it's okay to continue the girl talks, but not to go too far with them."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, one more thing. I would like you to tell Ryou always being there for me when I needed him and for being such a great friend."  
  
Yami nodded once. "I will tell them all. I'm sure they are all going to be pleased to hear from."  
  
"Thank you, Yami."  
  
"Is it time yet?" Ishizu asked them.  
  
"No, not yet," Tea answered her.  
  
"You have only got a few more minutes, just to let you both know," Shadi reminded them.  
  
Tea looked back at Yami. Not wanting him to leave, but knowing that in heart it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Let's just make this quick, Yami. I don't want to get you upset before you leave," Tea told him. "Let's just say goodbye and-."  
  
He had pulled her into a kiss before she could finish her sentence. Yami had wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.  
  
The kiss started out small, but then got more passionate. Yami raised an arm and touched her cheek gently.  
  
Once he broke the kiss Tea seemed a little stunned. "You know that always gets to me," she told him a few moments later.  
  
"I know."  
  
Tea looked back into his eyes. The eyes that got so easily frustrated and yet were so sweet and gently all at the same time when she looked into them.  
  
"What? Is there something?" he asked her, worried.  
  
Tea smiled. "No. I was just thinking about the first time we said I love you to each other."  
  
"How could I not forget. That was a night I'll never forget."  
  
"So many things happened that and it all went by so fast."  
  
"I know it did. I wish it hadn't though."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"The time is now, my friends," Shadi told them all.  
  
"No, not yet. I'm not ready to say goodbye," Tea told him.  
  
"Tea, I am sorry, but if Anzu and the pharaoh don't go now you will never see the Yami from your time again."  
  
Tea looked down sadly for moment and when she looked up Yami (the Yami from her time) was right in front of her.  
  
"You still want to stay with me, don't you, Tea?" he looked at her innocently.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone for a minute," P. Yami said to them and walked over to Anzu.  
  
Tea turned her focus back on Yami. "Yes, I do. It's just...this is so hard for me. I don't want to say goodbye to him, but what choice do I have? I am going to miss him so much, but I can't live with knowing that I wouldn't be with you."  
  
"That's how I felt when I was in ancient Egypt."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you. That's sweet of you to say."  
  
Then Yam suddenly leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
They both broke the kiss a few moments later and then after Yami caught his breath he said to her, "Go and say goodbye to him, Tea. I know he loves you and I can see you love him also-."  
  
"I love you both the same," she corrected him.  
  
"I know...but this isn't the time to talk about it. Go and do what needs to be done. I don't want to see you hurt for not doing what you believe in."  
  
Tea nodded with her head down. "Alright. I'll go and say goodbye, but I know what's going to happen."  
  
She started to walk away from Yami when he caught her arm. "Tea, I'll be here for you when you need me."  
  
She just simply nodded and walked away.  
  
"I'm ready to say goodbye," Tea said to P. Yami and Anzu once she walked up to them.  
  
Anzu and P. Yami looked over to her. Anzu was the first one to walk towards her.  
  
She gave Tea a hug and said, "I want to say thank you for understanding what needs to be done, Tea. I believe that Yami is the rightful pharaoh of Egypt and it should stay that way."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"But that's not all. I can't deny to you that I love him and I can't imagine being without him tomorrow."  
  
"I understand, Anzu."  
  
"Thank you," then she hugged Tea once more.  
  
"I'm going to say goodbye to Shadi and Ishizu while you two say goodbye," Anzu told them both and then walked away.  
  
"So...we're back to saying goodbye to each other again, huh, Yami?"  
  
"Yes, I guess we are."  
  
"Yami...if this is goodbye for the last time there's something I want you to have."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This," handing him her Magician of Faith card.  
  
He looked at it for second and realized what it was. "But what a second. Isn't is-."  
  
"My favorite card? Yes, it is."  
  
"So why are you giving it to me?"  
  
"Because I wanted to give you something to remember me by. That's why."  
  
"Tea, I can't take this. It's yours. I can't have your favorite card. I know it's special to you and besides, I don't need a card to remember you by. I'll remember you no matter what."  
  
"Please take it, Yami. I want it to be with someone I feel is more special to me. I want you to have it, really. I want you to always remember me when you look at it and know I'll always be with you. I love you and that's why I'm giving it to you."  
  
"Then I want you to have this," lifting something from off of his neck.  
  
It was a large sapphire on a golden chain. Yami placed it on her neck and smiled at her.  
  
Tea looked down at the necklace and touched it. Then she looked back up at Yami.  
  
Tea was about to say something when Yami stopped her.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, but I want you to have it anyway. I want to remember me with it. Promise me you will."  
  
"I promise," she whispered and started to cry again.  
  
He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeply.  
  
Tea touched his face with her hands and kissed him back. They kissed for which seemed like forever and then parted.  
  
"I love you," he whispered to her, his face leaning against hers.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I'll never forget you, my love."  
  
"I'll never forget you neither...my pharaoh."  
  
"Come, my pharaoh. You must go now," Shadi said pulling him away from Tea.  
  
Tea and Yami had been so wrapped up in their discussion that they didn't realize Shadi had already made the portal.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Yami?" Anzu asked him.  
  
"Yes," he answered, but had his attention still on Tea.  
  
Tea just looked at him, tears running down her face.  
  
"Good luck, my friends," Shadi told them.  
  
"No, wait!" Tea stopped them.  
  
She ran over to the young pharaoh, hugged tightly onto him and cried on his shoulder. "I can't...I can't see you go, Yami. I love you too much to see you go now. Please don't leave like this. Please!"  
  
Yami hugged her back. A few tears started to roll down his cheeks. "You know that I must go, Tea. It is for the best of everyone and I know you know that."  
  
"This is just too much to handle, Yami. I don't know if I can do it."  
  
"Do you love me, Tea?"  
  
"Yes! You know I do."  
  
"Then you will let me go if what you say is true. You will let me go."  
  
"I don't know if I can do that, Yami. I don't know if I have the will to do that."  
  
"Yes you can and you will. If you love me as much as I love you then you will do the right thing by letting me go."  
  
"All right...I will, but please never forget me."  
  
"I'll never forget you, Tea."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
Yami kissed Tea one more time and said, "I'll never let go of you, Tea. You will always be in my heart and in my dreams. No matter what in anyone else in this world does to me I'll never let go. You're in my heart now and that's a place no one reach."  
  
"I love you..." then she hugged him one last time.  
  
"The portal is starting to close," Shadi warned them.  
  
"Come, Yami. We need to go," Anzu told him.  
  
"I love you..." Yami said to her last time and slowly let go of her hand and went into the portal with Anzu.  
  
Tea watched as P. Yami left her, his imagine becoming smaller and smaller until the portal had disappeared, along with him and Anzu.  
  
"Are you going to all right, Tea?" Yami asked from right behind her.  
  
"Hold me," Tea cried and went straight for his arms.  
  
Yami held her tightly while she cried and cried until she couldn't anymore.  
  
~*~ That was so sad! *tears start to come out* I think I cried even more in this chapter than the last time this happened. Well, we're going to find out what happens to Tea next in the last chapter. Yes, chapter 15 will be the final chapter. After this next chapter it's all over, but I hope after chapter 15 is done you all liked 'Not Really You' and this fic. I worked really hard on them both and I'm such a big Yami/Tea fan. I'm sure all of you out there reading this fic are, but even if your not I hope you still enjoyed the story anyway.  
  
I hope you all read the last chapter and enjoy how the story turns out in the end. Thanks for reading.  
  
Please review! 


	15. Loving you with all of my heart

Author Note: I don't own YGO or any of the characters.  
  
'Here For You'  
  
~~~ This is it! This is the last chapter of the fic. I hope all of you reviewers enjoyed every second of this story. *whispers* I know I did. Hehehehehehe. Thanks for reading my fic and I hope you all like the last chapter.  
  
Note: /Yugi talking to Yami/ ( //Yami talking to Yugi//  
  
Chapter fifteen: Loving you with all of my heart  
  
"Tea..." Yami called out her name the next night at the door of front porch at her house. "...are you still out here?"  
  
Yami walked outside to find her on the porch, silent, looking up at the stars.  
  
"Tea, what are still doing out here? It's late. Don't you think you should come inside now?"  
  
Tea didn't answer. She just stared at the stars.  
  
When Tea realized she hadn't answered Yami she looked over at him, embarrassed.  
  
Blushing, she said, "Oh, sorry, Yami. I was busy looking at the stars."  
  
Yami made a half smile and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him.  
  
"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"  
  
Tea sighed and looked back up. "Yes, I guess I am."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"When I was back in ancient Egypt with him we looked at the stars a lot together. It was something special I did with him, that's all."  
  
"Oh, well can I look at them with you now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tea and Yami looked at the stars for about 10 minutes until Yami decided to say something to her.  
  
He looked over at her. Slightly worried with what he was going to ask. "Tea, do you still believe that you made the right choice last night?"  
  
Tea slowly turned her head to look at him. "Why would you ask me something like that? I love you and I want to be with you. You know that, right?"  
  
"Of course I know that...but I'm not the only one you said it to."  
  
Tea looked at him. "Yami...I..."  
  
"Tea, it's okay. I do not blame you for loving my past self, but I need to know that you still love me for me and not because of my past self."  
  
Tea was about to say something when Yami stopped her.  
  
"Please, let me finish. I just want to know that you still love me for the same reasons you did before you met my past self."  
  
Tea smiled softly at him. "If you really want to know the truth then follow me. There's something you need to know."  
  
"All right."  
  
She gently took his hand and brought him into the house.  
  
They walked into her room and Tea grabbed something from off of her nightstand.  
  
Yami briefly saw that it was a card.  
  
"Look at this card, Yami."  
  
She handed him the card and he took it. It was a Duel Monsters card, but he didn't know which one it was...just yet.  
  
He turned it around and it showed the face of the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"The Dark Magician Girl," Yami gasped, looking up at her. "You still have it. Why?"  
  
"I never gave it back to you that day, don't you remember?"  
  
"I guess after I gave it to you the card just slipped my mind."  
  
"Let me tell you story. But first, do you remember when I had to duel in that virtual arctic world?"  
  
"How could I not forget. While we were there all Yugi could think about was you."  
  
"And how about you?"  
  
"Well, I...uh...I..." Yami didn't know what to say.  
  
"It's alright, Yami. I know you really didn't have feelings for me back then. Yugi told me."  
  
"It's not that I didn't have feelings for you, it's just they weren't as strong back then as they are now."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Now what about this story you're suppose to be telling me?"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you. Before I had to duel one of the Big 5 I had a dream."  
  
"A dream? A dream about what?"  
  
"My dream first started out when I thought all of us that went to virtual world was a dream and I told Yugi about it. Though, he told me that *this* was the dream and he handed me a card."  
  
"The Dark Magician Girl?"  
  
"Yes, it was the Dark Magician Girl. Yugi told me that I was going to need to use it and that we had gone to see her perform when we were little. I remember being at a Broadway play and watching the Dark Magician Girl perform on stage. Then, suddenly they were picking one lucky person from the audience to go on stage and perform with her. The announcer called out my name and I somehow became the Dark Magician Girl also. I started flying all around the room. The spotlight was on me and then something caught my eye in the audience."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Actually it was someone that caught my eye, but instead of just one person there were two people that caught my eye."  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"They were you and Yugi. I saw you two and smiled. You and Yugi were smiling up at me and I told Yugi thanks for letting use his card. If it wasn't for Yugi I wouldn't have become the Dark Magician Girl in my dream."  
  
"So what does this story mean? Why did you tell it to me?"  
  
"Well, that was my first time I felt that I had become the Dark Magician Girl, but there was a second I became her again."  
  
"When?"  
  
"That day you showed me your Dark Magician Girl I felt like I was her again and that you were my Dark Magician."  
  
Yami smiled. He walked over to her again and kissed her hand.  
  
"That's very sweet of you to say, Tea. I can't believe you would feel that way about me...about us."  
  
"Why not? Don't you?"  
  
"I guess I never thought about it before. But...I'm glad that you did."  
  
Tea wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, Yami."  
  
He hugged her back. "Your welcome."  
  
Then Yami brought Tea closer to him in which they both shared a sweet and passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, how does dat happen! Dat can't be true! Oh, man! I lost to ya again, Tea. How do ya always to dat?" Joey complained to Tea right after she beat him in duel.  
  
(A.N. Tea DID beat Joey 5 times in a row before Duelist Kingdom. No wonder why he needed Yugi's grandpa's help to become a good duelist. I just thought I'd make it a sixth time in this fic. Though, I wish it would happen in show too. ^_~)  
  
Tea smiled happily. "It's a gift."  
  
"Yeah, well it's uh gift dat needs to come to an end if ya ask me!"  
  
Suddenly someone tightly wrapped an arm around Joey's neck. "Well, nobody's asking you, Joey. I knew you were going to lose to Tea. You always do. So why would this time be any different?" Tristan bragged.  
  
Joey started to get angry. "Why I oughta! Come here Tristan! I'm goin' to permanently make sure you never say dat again."  
  
Then Joey started chasing Tristan around the room.  
  
"See? I told you that you were getting better, Tea. You just needed a little practice," Yugi said, walking up to her.  
  
"Thanks, Yugi, but I don't think I need practice to beat Joey. I think it just comes naturally," then Tea laughed.  
  
"And what about us?" Yami asked from behind her.  
  
Tea turned around and now faced the both of them. "To beat the both of you it would take a miracle for me. I know it's going to be awhile before I ever beat one of you."  
  
Both Yugi and Yami smiled.  
  
Suddenly the door of the game shop opened. "Hey guys! What's going on?" Serenity asked while walking in with Mai. Both of them dropping shopping bags off at the door.  
  
While Joey was trying to choke Tristan he said, "Oh, nothing. You just missed Tea whipping Joey's butt in Duel Monsters again, that's all."  
  
"We missed that? Why is it that everything good happens when we're somewhere else?" Mai complained.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, and Tristan just shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"I dunno. So how was shopping?" Tea asked coolly.  
  
"Oh, it was so much fun. You should have come with us, Tea. We would have had so much fun without the guys around for once, you know," Mai said to her.  
  
"Say what?!" Joey yelled at her.  
  
Mai sweatdropped. "Not that we want didn't miss you being beaten by Tea again."  
  
Then Mai, Serenity, and Tristan started cracking up. "Nice one, Mai. Gimme five."  
  
Tristan and Mai gave each other a high five then smiled.  
  
"What did I miss this time?" Duke asked, stepping into the game shop also.  
  
"Yeah, what did we miss?" Bakura also asked, walking in right behind of Duke.  
  
"Hi Duke!" Serenity said happily.  
  
"Hey Serenity. It's great to see you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it is for you, Duke," Tristan whispered to himself under his breath.  
  
"What did we miss?" Bakura walked over to Yugi, Yami, and Tea.  
  
Tea smiled at him. "It was nothing, Bakura. I just beat Joey in a duel, that's all."  
  
"Again? Joey, how many times have you lost to Tea now?" his British accent more noticeable than ever.  
  
Joey fell to his knees and put his hands on his forehead.  
  
"What's goin' on here? Why is it such a big thing when Tea beats me! It's not like it's something important. Why don't you guys just stop?!"  
  
Tea walked over to Joey. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Joey, are you going to insane or do we need to have a talk again?"  
  
"Don't worry about him, Tea. He's always like this when you guys aren't around," Tristan assured her.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Come here you guys. I'll show you all how easy it is to defeat Tristan in a duel," Duke said while flashing a smile at Tristan.  
  
"Oh yeah. We'll see you who going to lose, Duke. So get your deck ready."  
  
(A.N. Who do you think is honestly going to win? Tristan or Duke? Honestly!)  
  
Everyone walked over to watch the duel. All expect for Yugi and Yami that is.  
  
/It sure is great to have the whole gang here with us, isn't it Yami?/  
  
//Yes, it is indeed, Yugi. I do believe it was one of the reasons Tea decided to stay here with us.//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes, Yugi.//  
  
/Did Tea happen to tell you about what happened between us the other day?/  
  
//Yes...//  
  
*Yugi starts to look scared* /So are you going to be mad at me forever?/  
  
//No. Not forever.//  
  
*Yugi sighs of relieve* /That's good./  
  
//But we are going to have long talk later on.//  
  
(A.N. Whoa! I just a total flashback of when P. Yami got mad at Yugi for telling Tea that he saw her going to the Temple of Ra. Do you remember that? It's in chapter 13 of 'Not Really You' if you don't remember.)  
  
'I was afraid of this,' Yugi said to himself. /Yami, I never meant for things to go that far, but...they did and...I've got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?/  
  
//Oh, yes. You are going to tell all about it and I want every single detail.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tea, can I talk to you outside for a few minutes?" Yugi asked quietly that night after Tristan and Duke's duel.  
  
(A.N. Of course Duke won! Who knew Duke was going to win?)  
  
Tea looked down at her best friend. "Sure, Yugi. I'm sure the others won't mind."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Yugi and Tea escaped the crowd of their friends and disappeared outside.  
  
Yugi shut the door behind him and looked up at Tea.  
  
"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Tea asked.  
  
"Well, for one thing, let's just say I had quite the conversation with Yami a little while ago."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About what happened between us the other day. You know he wasn't the one here when it happened."  
  
"I remember," Tea said, sighing.  
  
"Tea, are you okay? I mean, is everything okay between you and Yami?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine between us. I'm just a little tired."  
  
"It doesn't seem to look that way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think you're still upset of the other Yami leaving for ancient Egypt."  
  
"Well of course I'm still upset about it, Yugi. I believe that something would be wrong if I didn't feel this way. Don't you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I know what you mean. But Yami's okay with you being upset about the whole thing still?"  
  
"Yeah, he's fine with it. Why wouldn't he be?"  
  
"I just wanted to know, that's all."  
  
"All right then. So...how about we go back your discussion? You and Yami were talking about what happened between us the other day, right? How did that go?"  
  
"It was...er- interesting."  
  
"Interesting?"  
  
"Well, if you call getting yelled at and lectured about hundred of different things interesting then I guess it was very interesting."  
  
Tea seemed a bit surprised. "You got yelled at by Yami?"  
  
"Yeah," he whispered while nodding his head.  
  
"Well, can you blame me for acting that way?" Yami asked while stepping outside with them.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing out here?" Tea asked him.  
  
"I wanted to see what you two were up to," he answered her.  
  
"I think...I'll be going in now," Yugi said nervously while walking to the door.  
  
"You don't have to go, Yugi. Stay out here with us," Tea told him.  
  
Yugi looked at Tea, then Yami. "No, I think I'm going to go inside now. I have some stuff to take care of."  
  
Yugi raced into the house so fast that he didn't even need to close the door.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Yami asked while walking over to his girlfriend.  
  
"I think the lecture you gave him has still kind of freaked him out."  
  
"I didn't mean to scare him."  
  
"Then what did you mean to do?"  
  
"Just get the point across to him."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes at him. "Oh...right...sure..."  
  
"Tea, do you think I meant to-."  
  
"No, I don't, but remember he is still my best friend and I am going to look after him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Now..." Tea started to say while she sat on the front steps of the game shop. "Why don't we talk about something else?"  
  
"Like what?" sitting down next to her.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"What I want to know is what did you do while I was in ancient Egypt?"  
  
Tea knew why he was asking this so she tried her best to remain calm.  
  
"Nothing out of ordinary."  
  
"Did you kiss him?"  
  
She smiled while her face began to look flushed. "Ummm..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Tea eyed him. "Are you sure nothing happened between you and Anzu?"  
  
Yami noticed that she was trying to switch the subject. "Why are you trying to switch the subject?"  
  
"I just want to know. You questioned me about your past self now I'm questioning you about my past self."  
  
"I've already told you that nothing happened between Anzu and I. I give you my word."  
  
"All right. I'm sorry I asked."  
  
Yami smiled. "That's better."  
  
"So what should we do know?"  
  
Suddenly Yami got up and said, "How about we take a scroll in town or dance the night away?"  
  
Then he quickly took her and lifted her up. Yami pulled Tea into a dancing position and started twirling her around.  
  
Tea couldn't help but laugh. "Yami, what are you doing?"  
  
Yami stopped spinning around with her. "I'm just trying to have some fun with you. Catch up on the time."  
  
She suddenly stopped laughing. "You were only gone a week."  
  
"I know...but even every second without you in Egypt felt like I hadn't been with you in forever."  
  
Tea's seriousness quickly came back. "It did?"  
  
Yami placed a hand upon the soft skin of her face and caressed it.  
  
"Tea, I'm going to always care for you, just as I always have and right now all I know is that I love you. I love you with all of my heart and I was hoping that you do or will eventually feel the same way about me."  
  
"Oh, Yami! Are you trying to make me cry or what?" Tea looked the other way while trying not to cry.  
  
Yami gently, but firmly brought Tea to look at him again.  
  
"I love you," she heard him say again. Though, this time he seemed so serious.  
  
Like the way you say it when the person you love is about to leave you for a long distance of time.  
  
"I love you," he said again, but now in a gentler voice.  
  
Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her sweetly.  
  
Tea was a little surprised with the way he was acting, but never the less closed her eyes and kissed him back.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered back to him when they both broke the kiss. "And I love you for you, Yami, and no one else. I promise."  
  
Yami's eyes lit up. "I was always hoping you'd say that."  
  
"Yami, why do you think I let your past self go?"  
  
"Because if you didn't you would of have to go with him and leave your mother and all of your friends behind."  
  
"That is one reason."  
  
"What else then?"  
  
"As much as I didn't want to him go I didn't want to see you go even more. I let him go because it was the right thing to do, but I didn't go because I wanted to stay here for you."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"With all of my heart."  
  
Yami smiled again and they kissed under the night's stars.  
  
~~~ (Awww.....) Wasn't that sweet? I just love happy endings. Don't you? I hope my story was worth your while. I would like to thank all of my friends on ff.net for supporting me through this story. I know I couldn't have done it without you. But most of all I would to thank ALL of the Yami/Tea fans out there. (You all rock!)  
  
Thank you all so much for reading 'Here For You' and I hope you will all continue to read the rest of my stories in the future.  
  
Please review!  
  
^_~ Shining Friendship 


End file.
